Lassos & Capes
by SnowByrdN7
Summary: Earth 3 is a hard place to find yourself. Metropolis is the center on the world. And one man controls it all. What happens when the gods start to fear him. How do you stop a man with thing to lose. You give him something to lose. A NSFW SMWW Story
1. Chapter 1

**I**

I gulped hard.

I stood in front of the private lounge. His private lounge. A crimson hue radiated from in between the cracks of the doorway.

"Gaea give me strength," I muttered under my breath.

"Listen to me kid,"

I heard my boss's voice crack behind me.

"Pray to whatever gods you wish," she continued. "You're about to enter the lion's den. Your god can't help you there..."

I fought the urge to glance back behind me towards her. I could feel her devilish grin spread wide behind me.

"Just listen to little old Circe," she continued. "Don't cry, it will only make him angrier…"

I felt a push come from behind shove me forward into massive double doors. Stumbling forwards I tumbled into the next room. I crumpled to my knees.

"Well, well…" I heard.

It was a hauntingly deep and shook me to my core.

"... What have we here?"

"Only the best for you fine gentlemen," Circe replied.

The deep voice replied, "Selina has the best girls in town…"

I kept my head down as they continued to speak overtop of me.

"Was that him?" I thought to myself. "The false god I needed to kill."

Circe's light footsteps walked past me.

"I'm sure Selina has never had a girl like this in her establishment," she replied.

Swiftly he pulled my head up snapping my gaze from the floor to a man dressed in all black. Circe had yanked me up by my hair.

"Meet the clay woman," she continued.

My heart sank as she called me by my proper designation. Clay. I hated being called that. But she told him no lie. I was just clay given life by the grace of the gods who pitied my mother.

"A clay woman?" he asked.

The man in black raised his eyebrows in amusement as he stepped closer to me. He leaned down towards me. Inches from my face he took a whiff of my raven hair. I cringe away from his advances but Circe forced me to remain.

"Mmmm virginal my favorite…"

"As I said Bruce something Selina doesn't have…" she laughed.

The man in my face tilted me face from side to side. He's soulless blackened eyes burrowed into my very soul. This had to be him. I struggled against Circe's grasp trying to break away from her to get towards my target. Circe's grip loosened for a brief second. I wrenched away from her grasp and rushed towards the man in front of me.

"Feisty," he growled. "I like her…"

In a flash he grabbed me by the throat. Something icy cold was against me neck.

"Exosuit little girl," he continued. "You know I like to keep it on while I…"

I gasped for air as I felt his grasp tightened around my throat.

"Put her down Owl…"

Another voice. This one was deeper and colder. As I swatted the man choking me the crimson hue that I saw outside in the hallway return.

"Come on Ultraman…." the man said as he loosened his grip upon my throat. "Can't I have this one?"

The other voice chuckled as I crumpled to the floor. Struggling to catch my breath I am bathed in a flickering crimson light.

"I'm sure my wife would just love to share you with her," the second voice added. "We both know Lois is so fond of sharing what she thinks is hers…"

The man in black stepped over me and walked towards a dark corner of the room. Once more the crimson light illuminated the room.

"You are no fun," the man in black snorted. "I'm sure Lois would love a new play thing…"

Swoosh…..

A gust of wind rushed through the room.

SLAM!

"She's a gift for me not you…" the second man added.

"That would be correct Ultraman," Circe added with a chuckle. "An unbreakable woman made of clay. Just what the doctor ordered."

I lifted my head up to see a towering man in all white lifting the man in black up by the neck several feet off the ground.

"Now run along Owl," the man in white added.

The man in white released the man in black. He nodded and two men came out of the darkness and grabbed the man

"... and make sure he makes it to my wife's penthouse," the man in white added. "She's in need of a good fucking…"

Circe laughed, "Superwoman bothering you again Ultraman?"

The man in white adjusted his jacket as he turned to face Circe and me. Crimson eyes turn into a pale icy blue.

"When isn't she?" he added.

"Last time I checked she tried to drug you and get you to sleep with her," Circe said as she walked up beside me.

"Don't remind me," he replied.

"At least this one is an upgrade from your wife," Circe said as she once more grabbed me by my hair.

"Where did you get her from?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"An island off the coast of Crete," she replied. "They call it Themyscira."

As Circe spoke the man in white's features became more clear. He was pale with a hint of tan. He was muscled beyond most men I've seen. Sadly my references were very limited with men only allowed on the island for the day of the Kalligeneia. And even then my mother tried to shield me from all the men that came upon the island. Even still he was powerfully built with a cropped curls. A single long black curl that hung low on his brow. As he reached me he hand his hand through his thick curls.

"Isn't that the island of warrior women?" he asked.

Circe nodded.

"And they just let you take her?"

"The Queen owed me a great debt," Circe continued. "This clay thing here is payment. Isn't that right… Clay princess…"

I don't reply. I just stared up into the man in white face.

"Answer you new master Clay," she hissed.

Tightening her grip upon my hair . I let out a faint scream.

"... Aren't you from that dickless island called Themyscira,"

"I am Diana of Themyscira," I replied as my voice cracked.

Circe loosened her grip once more.

"Now that wasn't too bad now was it?" she asked.

I hung my head.

"See Ultraman," she continued. " She is savage and untamed. Just want you need in your life...:"

I felt something start to lift me head.

"You belong to me now," he said as our eyes met. "... Diana…"


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

A week earlier on the hidden island of Themyscira

"_Hmmm…" I muttered to myself. "That old witch was right. This island is beautiful."_

_Themyscira, that was what she called it. An island of unbreakable women. I couldn't help but scoff as I hovered over a sandy beach. _

_Off in the distance I heard the sound of at least 15 women rushing towards me. Their breaths were hash and quick._ _I couldn't help but smile. _

"_It's been a long while since I've had someone try to fight me," I thought. _

_I lower myself closer to the ground. As my feet touch the ground i heard a hellish growl._

_Through the tree line I saw a projectile hurtling towards me. In a flash I reached out and plucked the wooden spear out of the air. I tilted my head to the side and laughed. _

"_I like how you say hello," I called out._

"_You are intruding on Themysciran sole male," a voice called out from the tree line. "Leave or we will kill you…"_

_I raised my eyebrow. I shifted the tip of the spear into my hand. I crushed the tip between my fingers. Turning the metal into mere dust. _

"_A woman called Circe sent me here," I replied. "She said you could…"_

_From the tree line a sole woman walked out with a golden crown atop her head. _

"_What did that witch tell you we would give you?" she said as she walked towards me. _

"_Nothing," I replied. "Just that you hand an unbreakable woman… Clay she called her."_

"_Hippolyta don't," another voice said. _

_I heard clinking of swords being drawn._

_The woman before me lifted her hand and looked back towards the tree line. _

"_Is this your price Circe?" she muttered under her breath. _

_The woman stared beyond me and into the ocean behind me. _

"_How perspective 'old friend'," I heard Circe's voice behind me._

_I felt rage well up within me. I wasn't some kind of pawn. _

"_Give this man you daughter and we shall be even," Circe added. "A life for a life."_

… _I am no one's pawn…_

Metropolis, present day

"You belong to me… Diana,"

I heard the towering man's word and felt sick to my stomach

"_Amazon's belong to no man or god," my mother's words rang in my ear. _

"Just keep it your head down," I muttered to myself.

I watched Circe walk around me and walk right beside the towering man.

"I believe I have lived up to my end of our agreement," she said.

"That you have," he replied.

She lifted her hand up to his massive chest.

"Now it's time for me to collect mine…" she added ad she leaned up towards his face.

She placed her face right next to his lips. The towering man never took his eyes off of me as Circe placed a kiss upon his lips.

"Hmm, you taste of…" she continued as she broke their kiss.

As she spoke the towering man's eyes started to glow crimson red. He turned his gaze away from me and towards Circe. There was a hunger in her eyes. The towering man placed his hand under her chin. He licked his lips and let out a growl.

"I am no one's pawn," he growled.

I a flash two beams of crimson light surged from out of his eyes and into Circe's face. She let out a scream that shook me to my core. I jumped back as the flesh about her face melted and fell to the floor in front of me.

"By the gods," I gasped as I placed my hands over my mouth.

I watched in horror as Circe's body crumpled to the ground. The towering man face was covered in blood.

"JIMMY!" he shouted.

With his hands he tried to wipe the blood off of his face, but it only spreads the blood more.

"Yes boss," a voice replied.

A slim red haired man came running into the room. He stumbled back as he entered the room and saw the headless woman blood lying on the floor.

"Jesus…" he said.

"Have the crew clean up this mess," the towering man ordered.

"Sure thing boss," the red-head man replied.

The towering man turned his attention back towards me. I scooted back away from him

until my back reached the wall behind me.

"I can't kill a man who can do that," I thought to myself.

"Come with me," he said as he walked towards me.

My back against the wall I reached around to my side. I felt my lasso around my fingers.

"But I have to try," I continued.

The days before on Themyscira

"_Diana come here my dear," my mother called out to me. _

_I ran to her said and knelt beside her as she sat on her throne. I placed my head into her lap. _

"_What is it mother?" I asked._

_My mother gulped hard. _

"_You are going to go on a little trip," she said._

_I perked up and looked up into my mother's face. _

"_Really?!" I beamed. _

_My mother's face was stone cold. My smile dimmed. _

"_Circe will be taking you to Metropolis," she added her voice cold. _

_I looked at my mother puzzled. Circe wasn't a family friend. I'd heard rumors about Circe and my mother not even getting along. Hell I'd heard that Circe even tried to kill my mother. Why would she send my anywhere with her._

"_Mother?"_

_My mother placed her hand atop my head and brushed my hair. _

"_You will go with Circe and then you will kill the man she gives you to," my mother added. _

_Kill? I'd never killed anyone before. _

"_Remember Diana, an Amazon belongs to no man or god," she continued. "And I will owe that man nothing…."_

Present day in Metropolis

Grasping my lasso I tossed it in the towering man's direction. It latched onto his neck. Wrapping around it several times. The towering man placed his hands around his lasso covered neck. I pulled the lasso towards me. The towering man fell forward. I leaped off the over the towering man's body and land atop him. I wrapped the lasso between my hands. The towering man head wrenched backwards trying to hit me, but I place my lasso latent hands under his neck and pulled tightly.

"Boss!" the red-headed man shouted.

I felt him dig his hands into my shoulder as he tried to break my hold on the towering man. He failed.

"Leave…" the towering my hissed.

I tightened my grip once more as the towering man spoke. I felt his barreled chest laugh underneath me. I felt the grip on my shoulder disappear. I glanced back behind me to see the red-headed man was gone. Before I could turn my attention back to the towering man underneath me we started to lift off the ground.

I started to lose my balance. I started to fall off of his back. In a flash I found myself hanging underneath him. His eyes ever crimson red. Still clasping the lasso I tried to swing myself back onto his back. He smirked at me before he slammed us back onto the ground. I felt the ground beneath me crack. For a moment my vision was blurry. I shook my head trying to shake the cobwebs from my head.

"You are beautiful…" he growled.

I opened my eyes to his crimson eyes locked with mine. My golden lasso burned bright against his neck.

"And lethal," he added.

His eyes burned through my very soul. It was as if he was able to see right through me.

"You don't want to kill me," he continued.

I stumbled over my words, "I have to."

"So you can be forced to go back home to that island,"

"It is my home," I replied.

"Or you can stay here with me and see the world," he said.

"I belong to no man or god," I replied.

The towering man smirked, "But I am neither."


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Fear. That was what was looking back at me. It was a look I'd grown accustomed to it. Everyone was afraid of me. Even her brief attempt to kill me ended the same way every attempt on my life ended. With me, getting my dose of fear.

"3, 2…" I thought.

"Than what are you?" she asked.

Her eyes were so pure in that moment. For a woman who just tried to kill in she had the face of an angel. A rarity in this shit hole. I saw her sisters on that island. They were like the rest of this broken world. This Clay woman, Diana, she was untouched in more ways than one. She didn't bear the stank of blood shade. A smell that oozed out of ever pour in my body. I felt too dirty to even touch her.

For a brief moment I felt a pain in my chest. It had grown tighter. The air about me began to grow thick. I wasn't thinking clearly. The fact that she was afraid of me being to bother her the looking I stared down at her. Briefly she tried to struggle tried get from underneath me. Her pelvis rocked up again me as she tried to flip us over. I bit down on my lower lip as felt the blood drain from my face and rush towards my cock.

Unaware of what her actions were doing to me I rock my hips upwards pressing myself against her. Her face flushed. I am the most powerful man on this shit hole of a planet. A part of me wanted her to know how powerful I truly was. I was the master of this world and all who were in it belonged to me including her.

My hips in the air I rolled my hips moving her up and down a few times. Slowly at first. I wondered if she been with anyone before. Maybe she prepared her fellow 'sister'. A sensation of primal possessiveness took over me.

"Mine!" I hisses.

I pressed down harder on the floor beneath us. Fear I craved it. It made me feel safe. I would get my pound of flesh and mark her. Everyone will know that she was mine. Her body dipped further into floor as the steel beams beneath the floor began to buckle. The sound of steel bending broke the silence between up.

"The monster," I growl. "... Your mother told you about…"

I leaned in closer towards her face. I heard her heart-rate triple as I moved in closer towards her. Tightly she pressed her eyes shut as I press my forehead against hers.

"Yeah boss…."

I heard J'onzz hefty voice come from behind us.

"Oh shit…" he gasped.

I growled lower as I turned my gaze away from the woman beneath me. Glancing over my shoulder to see J'onzz hands covering his mouth. He'd stopped just shy of stepping into whatever was left from Circe's ashen skull.

"Your fucking someone over Lois's body Kal…" he continued. "At least wait until we remove her bloated body."

I couldn't help but shake my head. For a telepath he was so fucking dafted looks nothing like my hateful wife. She's too thin to be Lois plus Bruce's cock wasn't inside her. I tried to shake the image of my wife and my friend fucking one another in my bed. Rage filled me, yet a sudden feeling of calm came over me. The rational part of my brain started to be semi functional. Taking a few breaths I thought through J'onzz presence here in this moment. Jimmy probably sent for him.

"You ok over here?" I heard J'onzz voice ringing in my mind.

"I'm fine," I hissed back at him.

Tightening my grip on the golden bonds linking me to her. Lifted our joint hands over my head. As i pulled upwards she sat up in my lips. So quick was my motion that she collided with my chest.

"Right," J'onzz snorted. "Says the man with a beautiful woman in his lap.

Silence fill my mind for a moment. I could feel J'onzz rummaging through my head. "It's not Lois you green ass," I finally grunted.

He knew how I felt about him invading my personal space with his mine.

J'onzz cussed under his breath, "I mean that's good to hear…"

I rolled my eyes at his words.

"Do you want me to…" he said as he made a sweeping motion.

"Get Arthur to throw this trash into his shark tank," I ordered. "I'm sure his babies are hungry…"  
The clay woman trembled in my arms. I hated this feeling. I didn't take pleasure in causing her pain like I did with most people.

"Oh, have a bath prepared in my chambers," I said. "My guest has had a long journey."

"Is that truly wise Kal she's a…" J'onzz said in my mind.

"A am a monster but raping women isn't on my to do list," I replied.

J'onzz scoffed, "Says the man who cracked a 10 thousand dollor white marbled floor because he's got a hard on."

As I spoke to J'onzz in my mind I lowered my head towards the woman's ear. In a faint whisper for only for her to hear I said:.

"Mind the green man over there," I said as I floated to my feet. "He'll try to therapy you to death."

"Well the death of you is warning you about that lasso she's got up wrapped around you," J'onzz added as he turned to leave the room. "It's called the lasso of truth. From what I gather everything you've said and done since touching it was the truth…"

A bulb in my head went off. Quickly I dropped the lasso on the floor and kicked it towards J'onzz.

"Lock it up," I ordered.

The woman looked down at her now free wrists. A slight red ring appeared around her wrists and neck. Giving her once over I realized that my blood covered clothes stained to her cream dress. Shame filled me.

"You can use the shower first," I said as my eyes met hers. "I'll have someone clean you dress for you Clay."

As I spoke she interrupted me.

"Diana," she said. "Call me Diana."


	4. Chapter 4

**VI**

As I spoke my name I felt an arm grab me from behind. Swiftly I turned around to remove whoever's hand had touched me, but I only found a yellow and red blur where a hand once was.

"Hmm," a voice hummed in my ears.

I felt his hot breath breathing down my neck.

"Jordan, take her …" the man who called himself Ultraman words stopped in mid-sentence.

I watched his mouth move slowly about to form a word but, out of the corner of my eye I was a yellow and red blur rush past me once more.

"Too slow Jordan," once more I felt hot breath in my ears. "I'll take her…."

Time seemed to slow as I watched a man in green reach out towards me.

"Hey speed racer…." the man in green said.

In a flash something grabbed me from behind. My crimson eyed target pulled away from me. The room about me merged into the hallway until I could no longer till which was which. Everything about me blurred into one image. An image of red and yellow. The swiftness of whatever was pulling me caused my stomach was move into my throat.

"Don't throw up Diana," I thought to myself. "For the love of Gaea don't…."

My chest started to heave. I placed my hand over my mouth as I tried to stop it.

"Oh hell no, don't you dare…." the voice hissed as I felt myself stop moving.

The yellow and red blur stopped as the regular world shifted back into place. I was in a white marbled room that overlooked the cityscape. It was so beautiful. I crumpled to the floor as feel the cool marble beneath the palms of my hands. Hot vomit pours out of my mouth in several hot streams. I watch in horror as the marble floor was stained in a fleshy pink ooze.

"Shit Barry," I heard another voice speaking above me. "You didn't need to move that fast…"

I gasped for air in between as the vomit coming up from my stomach. Breathless I looked through my tousled raven hair and saw the man in green button down shirt and another in a yellow one from before. The man in green was pointed down towards me while the man in yellow throw up his hands in frustration. He cussed under his breath.

"I was just following orders you fucking flashlight," the man in yellow hissed. "Big Blue wanted her upstairs in his room. I assumed his lack of sex in the past few years meant he wanted her up here immediantly… I was just helping his dick out."

"For fuck sakes Barry, she vomitting on his Italian marbled floor," the man in green replied. "Do you think his dick wants to see vomit all over his floor?"

"I mean wasn't he about to fuck her over his dead wife's bloated grey…." the man in yellow replied.

"That wasn't Lois Barry"

The man in yellow rolled his eyes, "Damn it I thought we were free from that bitch."

The man in green sighed, "Don't we all…"

"Welp you better pray that this…" the man in yellow pointed to me. "... thing keeps big blue satisfied…"

The vomit welled up in my throat once more… I needed to kill this Ultraman and quickly. An Amazon belongs to no man. And my virginity wasn't his to take… Even if he's…

"Out!" I heard his booming voice, the voice of Ultraman.

The earth itself shook as he spoke. I forced myself not to look into his face. It might make me reconsider my mother's commands. What manner of man commanded such authority over his underlings? No one but a god king.

"We were just…"

"Leaving…."

The sound of heavy footsteps scurrying away from whatever room I was in. I looked around for him but as I turned my head I throw up once more. Down on my hands and knees I backed away from the vomit I released on the floor.

"Forgive my brothers…" I heard Ultraman's voice. "They think with their dicks more than their brains."

Looking towards the wall of windows I was him floating a few feet above the floor.

"I'm sorry about the…."

Before I could finish my sentence he was up in my face. He placed his hand underneath my chin. He force our eyes to meet.

"Barry is high as a kite at the moment," he continued.

He tilted my head from side to side observing my every movement.

"Contact high…."

"What?" I asked as I tried to remove his hand from my face.

"You've got a contact high from the yellow shirted ass," he answered. "Take off your clothes."

My eyes grew wide at his words.

"No," I replied. "I am no sex slave for you!"

Ultraman laughed as he released my face. He stood to his full height.

"Fine remain covered in vomit," he said. "But the shower is over there if you change your mind…"


	5. Chapter 5: Clark's POV

**V: Ultraman's POV**

Moments before

I watched Barry's dumbass touch her. He grabbed her by her arms. A part of me wanted to break his neck the second his druggy hands touched her.

"Mine," I thought to myself.

"Could you stop thinking so damn lord over there Clark," I heard J'onzz voice come from behind me. "I can hear you erection all the way over here."

I adjusted myself before I turned to look at my old friend.

"At least I can still get it up," I retorted back to him with a smirk. "Not my fault those white martians cut off you dick."

J'onzz started at me for several moments before he let out a scoff.

"At least I know how to work with that I do have," he said with his mind. "My woman doesn't complain either."

"Damn, he got me there," I thought to myself.

I cussed for he was already in my head. I hated when he did that. It only really happened in the few moments I was distracted. I felt his wormy green mind searching through my head to discover my feelings.

"You like her," he added.

"Get out of my head J'onzz," I said aloud.

As J'onzz probed further into my mind images flash in my mind. It was the moment I saw her on the island Circe told me of. I was speaking with her mother for the far side of the island. Off in the distance I saw her walking side by side with another woman, a buff red-haired woman. She looked so small next to red woman. All I could think about was Circe's words, "The queen's daughter was unbreakable."

My dick grew hard at the thought of someone I could be truly with. No holds barred and no holding back. While the queen continued to drone on I focused on the raven-haired woman's voice. It was husky yet soft.

"Come now Alexa," the raven-haired woman said.

"I'm not telling you anything more," the red woman replied.

The raven-haired woman stepped in front of the red woman. They stopped.

"But I heard rumors that there was a man here," the raven-haired woman continued.

The larger red-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"I want to see him," she added. "Come on Alexa."

"You know your mother won't allow that to happen," the red-haired woman took a deep breath. "If there was a man here, which there isn't."

"Lie." she hissed back.

The red woman took several steps to the side and walked around the raven-haired woman. As she continued on her way she said.

"He's alright, if you find men appealing."

The raven-hair woman smiled.

Rage filled me. That memory was mine alone to see. With my hand still holding the golden rope I reached for J'onzz neck. He moved to dodge my advances by wasn't quick enough. I grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't do that again," I growled.

My crimson eye flared up as I spoke to him.

"My personal thoughts are my own," I added. "You will do well to remember that."

J'onzz nodded, "You really like her?"

I ignored his question. I was Ultraman. I wasn't capable of emotions especially not ones of an intimate nature. J'onzz just sighed after a few moments of silence between us.

"She's going to try and kill you again Clark," he said as I released my grip on his throat.

I left the golden rope draped around J'onzz neck. Turning towards the door I began to float into the air.

"I'd like to see her try," I replied. "Have Bruce look into that when he gets back. I might have use of it later."

In a flash I was gone. Zooming through my headquarters I exit the building and head up to the penthouse. Flying high into the sky I saw her as I reached my quarters. She was on her knees throwing up on my floor.

"Damnit Barry," I hissed.

Lowering myself onto the balcony I bellowed.

"Out!"

The floor beneath my feet vibrated as I spoke. Barry and Jordan heads both snapped over in my direction. They both took several steps back away from her. She looked so fragile

"We were just…"

"Leaving…."

They said as they both backed out of my room. Leaving us alone. She kept her eyes to the floor. Her heart race as I approached.

"Forgive my brothers…" I said.

I kept my voice in a low tone. I smelt fear. Her fear of me.

..."They think with their dicks more than their brains."

Slowly she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry about the…."

Her eyes, her blue, blue eyes. I needed to be closer. I rushed towards her. Her raven-hair blow back away from her darken skin. As I reached her, I placed my hand underneath her chin. I pulled her face towards me. I could lose myself in those eyes.

"Barry is high as a kite at the moment," I said.

I tilted her head from side to side observing every inch of her face.

"Contact high…."

"What?" she asked.

She tried to pull her face from my grasp, but I held firm to her. He must have just started shooting up when I called him to up. She should be fine after a shower and some rest.

"You've got a contact high from the yellow shirted ass," I answered. "Take off your clothes."

Her eyes grew wide at my words.

"No," she replied. "I am no sex slave for you!"

I laughed as I released her face. She thought I was going to make her my sex slave? What did her mother and those other women tell her about me. Yes I wanted to fuck her, but she'd be a willing party when I did. I stood to his full height and headed towards my bathroom.

"Fine remain covered in vomit," I said. "But the shower is over there if you change your mind…"

"Shit," she grumbled under her breath.

As I walk away from I let a smirk spread across my face.


	6. Chapter 5: Diana's POV

**V: Diana's POV**

"Gaia damnit," I cussed.

I watched his towering frame walk away from me. A shiver ran down my spine. I sensed he had a devilish grin on his face. His chiseled stubbled face.

"Stop it Diana," I muttered. "It's not like he's the first man I'd ever seen…"

I mean he was technically, but that wants the point.

"No! Diana think clearly," I added. "Get him alone, kill him and go back home. That was the job mother gave to you…"

The lights of a million building illuminated the floor around me. It was a beautiful light. It was nothing like the star lit skies of home. The stars were so far away, but here it was almost as if I could reach out and touch them here. I placed my hand on a spot of light on the marble floor. Could I truly find happiness here? This place was everything home wasn't, it was alive. That was a feeling I'd long to feel.

For a moment my hand lingered in the light. It basked in the white glow of some distance street sign. Sadly, the feeling of freedom was consumed by the darkness of my mother's face. I could see her face in my mind scolding me for being weak. A failure for not killing a man who did nothing wrong. He helped her… He could have been a powerful ally even. But no all men were monsters...

"You have to make mother proud," I said as I shook the dark thoughts from my mind.

No, I need to put my mind to purpose. He murdered Circe in cold blood. Even though it was his task. I could only imagine the number of people he's killed in his lifetime. Probably far too many to allow him to live much longer than tonight.

I took a few deep breaths before I tried to get onto my feet. After two failed attempts to stand on my own I crawled over to a glass end table to the right of me. Bracing myself on the sides of the table I finally stood to my feet. I waited a few moments before I tried to move any further. I centered myself as I held on to the table.

"Which way did he say go?" I thought to myself.

I glanced around his enormous bedroom. The room was wall to wall glass with an oversized bed in the middle of the room. Everything was black save the white marble floors. The sound of water turning on startled me. I looked behind me. There was a corridor that had a light on. I started to head towards the light. I tried to take a step forward but, I stumbled. I lacked onto the nearest piece of furniture, an ottoman. Clinging onto it for dear life, I looked for another piece of furniture to grab hold of in the direction of the lit corridor. I plotted my path forward. I clumsily maneuvered my way forwards. Holding onto different pieces of furniture scattered across I made my way to the wall next to the light. My hand landed on the wall with a thud. I took several breaths as I used the wall to hold myself upright. As my hands touched the wall I felt the vibrations run through my hand. It was a low trimble, long and slow. It was almost rhythmic. The vibration swept through my body. What was behind that sensation? Curiosity got its hold on me. I needed to see.

Following along the wall the sound of vibrations grew intensity. I couldn't explain it but, each vibration it did something to me. Something deep down inside I knew it shouldn't, but I didn't want to cease. My heart was racing along with the rhythm.

As I reached the end of the lit corridor my eyes were met by a wall of steam. The warm air hitting my lungs like a breath of fresh air. I almost forgot the deep vibrations of the door frame in my hands as I closed my eyes. I let the warm air calm the sickness that had taken hold of me.

"Oh Diana…".

My eyes shot open as I heard him. His voice was deep and harsh. It was almost animalistic. Why would he call my name in such a away? I stumbled through the doorway until I hit the sink.

Thud… I hit the countertop.

I began to pray to myself, "Please don't hear me, please don't hear me…."

Looking up from the sink my eye look up to the foggy mirror. I held my breath for what seemed like an eternity. And nothing. I let out a sigh. He hadn't noticed me. My shoulders finally relaxed somewhat. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed something green resting next to the skin. It was an emerald straight razor.

"What game was he playing?" I thought. "What man leaves any type of weapon lying around?"

I glanced over my shoulder. My eyes were met by a glass shower covered in steam. Through the fog a only a massive handprint appeared on it. He was distracted doing something.

"_Men are foolish girl," I heard my mother's voice in my head. "They are easy to get rid of..."_

"Strike now," I thought.

Swiftly I slipped out of my cream sandals before I reached for the green blade. Taking it into my hands I gently stepped towards the shower. I made no sound as I moved. The shower was a massive pentagon shape with the door inside on the opposite side of his hand print. I sauntered around the shower until I reached the door in the back.

"For Themyscira," I mouthed as I reached for the shower door.

With the blade tightly in my hand, I opened the door to the shower. A wall of stream kissed my face. It was almost impossible to see anything. And then it happened. Through the thick stream he was in all his glory. He was a beast of a man with a massive. His head was tilted forward as the round shower head above him rained down on him. A full back tattoo of an 'S' engraved on it. It flexed tighter and tighter. It was made of a plethora of smaller symbols I couldn't read, but they moved with purpose. Looking up his body I saw his fingers scrunched up against the glass so till they were almost white. With the shower door still in hand I felt it. They rhythm. Where was it coming from. He wasn't moving, was he?

I looked all over his body trying to see that he was doing. Suddenly a flash of movement for his other hand. It was so brief that I barely noticed it. His free arm was moving in and out faster than the eye could see.

I took a step towards him barely making a sound. I raised the blade in my hands right to the back of his neck.

He growled…

I thrust the blade downwards towards his exposed neck. In mid swing he turned around and grabbed me by my wrist. He did not speak a single word as he stared down at me. There was a fire burning in the back of his eyes.

"I'm starting to enjoy this little game of ours," he said with a smile.

His voice was deep and low.

"What game?" I asked.

There was something in his eyes that suprened me and I liked it. He tilted his head to the side. He was amused at me question.

"You trying to kill me," he replied.

My heartbeat quickened the longer I stared into his red eyes. He leaned in closer to me. He breathed in my scent as he took in a deep breath. Or did I breathe him in. He smelled of something, something my body wanted. I watched him close his eyes for a second. A growl oozed from his lips. He was distracted. The opening I needed. I pulled down the blade in my hand and dug it deep into collar bone area.

"Forgive me," I muttered under my breath.

I held it down for a moment before he opened his eyes once more. As his lids opened crimson flames started to pour out. His eyes were gone. I was taken aback by the sight of it. He had flames pouring out his eyes. Releasing the blade I took several steps backwards until my back hit to glass door behind me. The blade was still stuck deep within his flesh as he just stared at me up and down. My eyes followed suit. I couldn't help but look at the naked man before me. He was a god amongst men. He looked as anyone on the patheon would.

"Tsk, tsk," he growled.

Swiftly he reached for the blade and pulled it out of his shoulder. The blade clinked to the ground. The wound on his chest had a toxic green hue about it. It spread through his body illuminating his veins.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to poke an animal," he continued as he took several steps closer towards me. "We are dangerous…"

As he spoke I played out several scenarios of how to get out of this. The blade was behind him already. He was too quick for me to make another attempt with it.

"Are you an animal?" I asked back.

He walked closer to me leaving a trail of crimson flames behind him.

"The most dangerous," he replied. "Now what shall I do to you?"

I took a defensive position.

He laughed, "Did you enjoy the show?"

I was taken aback by his question.

"You know the one where you were enjoying my touching myself," he continued.

I scoffed as I clenched my fist tighter. He continued to move closer to me. He was unfazed by my position. I took a swing at him. He dodged.

"I did no such thing," I replied as I swung again.

He grabbed my wrist. I twisted my way out of his grasp and took a jab at his face. It didn't move. Again I grabbed hold of me as I went in for another attack. I whirled around him until I was on the side of the shower that had the green blade.

"Oh but you did," he said.

I reached down for the blade….

He smirked at me as he grabbed me from behind. How fast was this man?

I felt his arm wrapped around my waist. As my back collided with his body I felt the warmest sensation radiating from him. My feet no longer touching the ground as I felt him lift me up. I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"Your heartbeat gives you away," his growled in my ear.

I get out an audible gasp. It just came out. I didn't know where it came from but it did. I felt alive in his arms.

"By Rao," he hissed.

His grasp held me tighter as he heard me moan. My body reacted on its own. I back arched. My butt pressed into his crotch.

No, no I need to finish this…

I have to go back….

...His hardness pressed against me and it was…

"Stay with me and you'll feel this always," he cooed into my ear.

"Kill him DIANA!" I heard my mother shouting in my head. "KILL HIM NOW!"

Tears welled up in my eyes…. He made me feel… Real. I couldn't kill him. He

"Let me go… please." I muttered softly. "I can't do this…"

In that moment I felt my feet touch the ground. The warmth that was his body was gone. I turned around to see him several feet away from me.

"Just tell your mother you killed me then," he said coldly. "Not like she'll leave to double check. You are free to go…"

There was a sadness in his eyes. The flames in his eyes faded to the purest of blues.

"I…"

I tried to speak but in a flash he was gone.

"...don't want to leave…"


	7. Chapter 6: Clark's POV

VI

Clark's POV

"Let me go… please,"

I heard her voice over and over...

"Let me go… please,"

"Let me go…

The fear in her eyes as she said…

"...please…"

I needed to get away from her. I ran away from her as fast as my legs could take me without causing a sonic boom.

"Shit," I cussed as I felt myself cool night arm.

Taking to the sky I made my way anywhere but here. What matter of underworld kingpin was I? I'd conquered most of the underworld in this city. Every crime boss outside of the city feared me, yet I couldn't take a weak rejection from her. How long have I waited to find an equal? Most of my fucking life. Lois was a pain in my ass, not my equal. After all my searching I finally had her within my reach and I fucking scared her. Her whole body was trembling just at the thought of my touch.

"YOU BROKE HER..."

I stopped flying as heard her voice. I'd know that cackle anywhere. Looking around I noticed where I'd stopped. 'Home' right. The bright white letters on the sign had faded over time, but the letters made of wrought iron still taunted me, 'The Kent Farm'. A farm... HA! Why of all places did I fly to my first prison. To her, my warden…

"Martha," I shouted.

The old rickety letter shook as I bellowed my 'mother's' accursed name. The dark days I spent here came flooding into my mind the longer I remained here.

The Kent Farm, 15 years ago

My eyes were stuck on the dusty floor of the barn. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her hovering over me . I saw the tail end of her green chain trailing behind her. She was walking around me dragging it behind her. She knew I knew what it meant.

"You were supposed to be gentle with her 1938!" she hissed as she swung the chain at me.

"I tried," I screamed back

I felt my flesh rip from my bone.

"YOU FAILED!" my mother yelled back at me. "WE NEED THE LANGS TO JOIN US AND YOU BROKE THEIR DAUGHTER!"

Martha swung the chain back, readying herself for another assault.

"I didn't mean to," I said back as I flinched. "I just wanted to kiss her…"

"KISS HER?!" She bellowed as she swung the chain against my neck.

It wrapped around my neck. I immediately reached for my neck.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING WEAPON BOY!" she added harshly. "A WEAPON AT MY DISPOSAL! DID YOU THINK SHE REALLY WANTED YOU? HA! YOU ARE A FOOL BOY."

I gasped for air as I felt the chain burning my flesh.

"She loved me!" I gasped.

Martha got all close in my face. I felt her every breath.

"THEY WANTED YOU TO JOIN THEM," she said with a smirk on her face. "THEY USED HER GINGER CUNT…."

The Kent Farm, The Present

"No!" I hissed.

The clinking stopped.

Martha's shierking stopped.

I stood alone in front of my 'home'.

"You know she's been looking for you?" I heard J'onzz voice ringing in my ear.

I let out a sigh, "So she can kill me…"

J'onzz scoffed, "Oddly enough she was worried about you. She said that she was sorry…"

"What?"

"Maybe if you didn't run away you'd knew that she…."

The next few words out of J'onzz's mouth became mottled as I rushed back to


	8. Chapter 7: Diana's POV

**VII **

Diana's POV

"...don't want to leave…"

As the words left my mouth I felt a gust of wind blow me backwards in the shower. I didn't try to shield my face from the wave of water he left in his wake. The water hit my skin like a thousand tiny daggers and I let it. I deserved it.

"What had I allowed myself to become?" I thought to myself.

I crumpled to the shower floor as I heard a door slam. What must he think of me? I wasn't a killer.

"I shouldn't have let them…"

My arms wrapped around my body as I brought my knees tightly into my chest. I closed my eyes. That was a horrible idea. All I could see was myself jamming that blade into his broad chest. My eyes shot open. Tears fell down my cheek. Dirty, I felt so damn dirty. The cream dress I was wearing, a symbol of purity and goodness, I no longer deserved to wear it. Slowly I pulled the dress off my shoulders. Unlatching the waist of my dress, it fall to the wayside. Naked and weeping I let the hot water wash over me. The scorching water burated me for what seemed like an eternity yet I felt dirty.

"I am not them…"

A few days ago, the Island of Themyscira

_The formal nature of my mother's call worried me. Never had she sent the guards to get me unless I'd done something wrong. A part of me wondered if she had been told about my conversation with Alexia. She always had ways of finding out everything. Her spies were everywhere. _

"_You may enter princess," General Phillipus growled. _

_By the sound of her voice she wasn't pleased._

_I gulped hard._

_Yup she knew. _

_General Phillipus signaled for the two armed guards stationed on either side of the throne room entrance to open the door. As the door opened, I saw my mother seated on her high throne looking down at me_

"_Come here Diana," she said as her voice echoed throughout the throne room._

_Slowly I walked closer to her. I felt every eye on my in that moment. Something was up, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. _

"_You called mother," I said as I knelt before her. _

"_I have a mission for you my child," she said as she stood to her feet. _

"_What will you have me do?" I asked._

_I watched a smile spread across my mother's face. There was something off about it. It sent a shiver down my spine. Gradually she made her way down the narrow steps and stopped right in front of me. _

"_The gods have given us a chance to rid ourselves of a danger that has plagued us since the time of Troy," she said. "However the price is something we can not repay…"_

_As my mother spoke she paced back and forth in front of me. Her eyes never let mine as she moved. _

"_You shall be granted a chance to prove yourself to be a true Amazon , oh daughter of mine," she continued as she finally stopped pacing. "You will kill the man who kills Circe."_

_I looked up at my mother's face. Had she just asked me to kill someone who was going to help us._

"_But if he kills Circe, isn't that a good thing?" I asked. "A good thing not deserving of death…."_

_My mother threw up her hands in frustration._

"_Damnit girl!" she hissed. "We owe no man nothing, or did you forget our way!"_

_I shook my head._

"_Good," she replied. "You will leave at first light for the city of Metropolis, kill him and return to us. If you do that we will be most pleased. You do wish to please your mother?"_

_As she said please your mother she placed her hands on either side of my shoulders. It had been a long time since she's bother to show me any kind of affection. I bowed my head at my mother's gentle touch. I knew it was foolish to believe that she actually cared much about me, but the little girl part of me craved it. _

"_I will not fail you," I said. _

"_I pray you don't," she replied._

_There was a coldness to her voice. _

"_For 'HE' will not be pleased,"_

Present time

My mother's false words of hope made me feel sick to my stomach or was it the drugs still working its way through my system. I could no longer tell. I looked down at my now wrinkled hands. How long had I been sitting at the bottom of the shower?

"About an hour," I heard a voice.

Quickly I got to my feet and turned off the water. Looking around the bathroom through the glass shower.

"Show yourself!" I said as I saw that I was still alone in the shower.

"Well my dear," the voice replied. "I might be a criminal but I am still a gentleman. It wouldn't be fitting for me to show myself with you still…"

I looked down as he spoke. Immediately, I place my hands over my breasts.

"I am J'onzz by the way," he added with a light chuckle.

"Hi," I replied. "How are you talking to me?"

He laughed, "I am a telepath. It comes with being not of this world."

"Are you one of the gods?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "Like Ultraman I am from the stars…"

"The gods are from the stars," I replied. "If you are from them, then you are one of them…"

He let out a sigh.

"Diana…. Can I call you Diana?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes,"

"Well Diana, I am an alien from the planet you call Mars," he continued. "But I'm sure you'd rather ask me questions clothed..."

"But I have nothing to wear," I replied as I looked down at my wet dress.

"I've placed one of Ultraman's tees on the bed," he replied. "You can wear that until I have some clothes sent over."

Something about this wasn't right. This J'onzz had no reason to be kind to me. I tried to kill his boss...

"Why are you being kind to me?" I asked.

"You're not the first woman to try..." he said.

There was a sense of glee in his voice. His voice droned on but, my eyes looked down at the green blade on the ground. Whatever he was saying seemed to fade away into nothingness. The blade taunted me. I needed to get away from it. Swiftly, I stepped out of the shower. A towel was resting on the sink. As I picked up the towel I noticed the same 'S' on it that was on Ultraman's back.

"...You however are the one he seems to have let get close enough to actually stab him. And that's an achievement,"

J'onzz words 'to get close enough to him' rang in my ears.

"No… I didn't…." I said stumbling over my words.

J'onzz sighed, "You were following orders. And that his something he can understand."

"What do you mean he can understand?" I said as I wrapped the towel about me. "Did his mother ever asked him to kill someone?"

There was a long silence between us as I walked out of the bathroom. My legs wobble as I leaned against the bathroom door frame. Standing in the doorway I noticed the pile of vomit I'd sprayed across his white marble floor was gone. Maybe this J'onzz alien creature cleaned it up.

"He said there was a shirt…." I thought to myself.

As I scanned the room, my eyes fell on a red tee shirt resting on the bed.

"Bingo," I muttered.

After taking several deep breaths, I hobbled my way back across the room and towards the bed. With a thud I stumbled into one of the sharp edges of the bed. It matched the symbol on Ultraman's back. I wondered what the significance of the symbol to him as I let the towel around me fall to the floor. As I reached for the shirt I heard a knock from the outside of the room.

"How do you find the shirt?" I heard a J'onzz voice through the door.

"Its fine," I replied as I slid the shirt over my head.

"I will have someone pick you up some clothes for in the morning," he said.

Finally clothed I sit on the edge of the bed. My legs had worn themselves out on the way from the shower. I never knew how taxing something as simple as walking could be when one was drugged. I sat with the elbows resting on my knees as I started to feel the room spinning.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes," I sighed as I heard the door open.

"I've got something to help take the edge off of Barry's high," J'onzz said as he entered the room. "I've told him to keep his drugs to himself…"

J'onzz footsteps towards me were slow and light. I barely noticed him when he finally reached me. He was a towering green skinned man whited out eyes. There was a gentleness to his face.

"It's an old recipe my mother taught me," he added with a smile.

With an outstretched hand he held out a cup. The moment he held it up to my face I was hint with the foul stench of death.

"What was in on?" I asked as my face scrunched up.

"You don't want to know," J'onzz replied. "But from what Kal-El told me…."

J'onzz words started to trail off. What an odd name...

"Kal-El?" I asked.

J'onzz stared at the puzzled look on my face.

"Oh," he said softly. "That's Ultraman's real name…."

With the cup still in hand, J'onzz knelt down in front. His gentle face turned serious.

"...But I'd advise you to forget you heard me use it," he said as he handed me the drink. "He will be a harsh man if you do."

He will be… I gulped hard. I'd just seen his hashness, an event rather not witness again. I held my breath as I took the drink into my hands and brought it up to my lips. The taste made me gag as it slipped into my mouth.

"By Gaia, are you sure you aren't trying to kill me?" I asked as I took a sip.

"No," he replied. "It's just something to help you sleep it off."

The drink went down well enough. J'onzz remained knelt down in front of me until I drank the last drop. He didn't speak, but his eyes studied me intensely. He was trying to figure me out. Now was my moment to ask him about Kal-El, as he called him, but suddenly I felt my eyes grow heavy.

I called out J'onzz name. He smiled at me.

"Sweet dreams," he mouthed.

Standing to his feet I reached out for his hand. He was about to walk away from me. I needed him to stay...

"I can't sleep now," I replied as my hand failed to reach him.

I watched J'onzz mouth move as he turned away from me. I called out for him once more but he was a million miles away.

"You know she's been looking for you?"J'onzz said .

"So she can kill me…" I heard Ultraman's voice reply.

J'onzz voice was going in and out. I fought to remain conscious

"...She said that she was sorry…"

I fumbled over my words.

"Forgive… me…"


	9. Chapter 8: Clark's POV

**VIII**

Clark's POV

My flight back to Metropolis was a swift one.A part of me couldn't explain my desire to return to her. After J'onzz told me she was looking for me, I knew in that instant where I needed to be. Soaring through the skies, I barely noticed when I reached my room. My mind was fixated on the raven haired woman who tried to kill me. How sick was I? This unbreakable woman tried to murder me yet I felt more with her in our battle than I've felt in an eternity with my wife. Before I knew I was standing in front of my bedroom door. I placed my hand on the door.

Thump…. Thump…

The sound of her heartbeat was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. It soothed me. Lost in the beating of her heart I closed my eyes and gave myself to the calm sensation that was running through me.

"Thanks for the damn trail of glass Kal…."

The name Kal rang in my ears. It echoed alongside the sound of her beating heart until only my name remained in my head. I continued to keep my gaze on door as I pressed my hand harder against the door. I wanted to get it back the sound of her heartbeat, but I couldn't. The rage of hearing my true name took over.

"I told you to never use that name," I sighed.

"Well I called you every other name under the sun and you didn't reply so…." J'onzz replied.

"That's not an excuse," I added.

J'onzz reached for my hand, but he was met with my flame filled eyes. He stopped in mid-action. The scent of her was all over him.

"Leave me," I ordered him.

J'onzz immediately took two steps back from me.

"I only helped her into your bed," he said.

I'd known J'onzz for a long time. He knew better than to lie to me. From the corner of

my eyes I saw his position hadn't changed nor had his eyes dilated. At least I could trust him in her presence.

"You know me better than that Kal," he added.

I hissed as he called me my name once more.

"Don't test my good well J'onzz," I growled.

"I only want what's best for you," he said.

Out of everyone here I knew he actually meant it.

"... She will be good for you," he continued. "You need someone to…"

I lowered my gaze from the door as my whole body let out a sigh.

"She afraid of me J'onzz," I said. "Just like…"

I stopped myself from saying her name. Lana. The only person on this planet that cared

about me, or so I thought. All that changed once she saw that I was capable of.

"She isn't like any other the others," he replied. "She's more like you than you realize…"

J'onzz paused for a moment before he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"She didn't want to kill you," he continued. "I searched her mind…"

My body tensed up at the thought of him playing around in her mind.

"I needed to be sure she meant you no harm," J'onzz added quickly. "She was ordered to by her mother…"

"I figured as much," I grunted.

She was a trained fighter. Hell if she hadn't been drugged she might have actually done some damage. It was her eyes that gave her away. Not matter her actions they told me that she didn't want to hurt me.

"Kal there's something else," J'onzz said.

He let out a sigh.

"Out with it," I ordered.

"... She was promised to…"

Before J'onzz could get that bastards name out I knew.

"Darkseid," I mouthed.

J'onzz nodded in agreement.

"She doesn't know or they haven't told her everything," J'onzz said. "From what I saw her 'sisters' are in the business of working alongside one of his shadow organization, the Olympians..."

Apokolips, the largest pain in my ass since I stepped onto the national stage. Though his gray ass worked mostly in Eastern Europe, when I came on the scene he started taking interest in my affairs.

"... She was a child, so the memory was fragmented," he continued. "But I could make out that Darkseid and his interest in her."

J'onzz pulled me by my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"We might be able to use this to our advantage," he added. "You have something he

wants…"

J'onzz eyes held firm on my own. This was a test. He wants me to answer this proposition one way. His man or monster test. Which should I be in this moment? The monster that would lap up the opportunity to expand my empire across the pond at any cost. Or should I be the man that I've always wanted to be. The man who walked away from this life take her with me. I let out a sigh. That was a fantasy that was beyond my reach.

"She isn't a pawn," I said.

J'onzz smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

At least I did something right tonight.

"See both of you in the morning…."

I watched the glint in J'onzz eyes flash as he spoke.

"I'll have some clothing ready for her in the morning," he added.

J'onzz gave me a nod before he walked away from me. Alone in front of my bedroom door once more I fought the urge to walk away. From this door, from this life and most importantly from her. I placed my hand on the door once more.

Thump, thump

The sweet sound of relief. I pushed the door open and there she was. In a sea of black the raven-haired was curled up in my crimson tee. She looked beautiful. I walked towards her taking great care not to make a sound. I stood in front of my bed and just watched her sleep. I couldn't imagine her anywhere near Darkseid. He was a monster just like me. Something as precious as this had no business being anywhere near creatures like us.

"I'll keep you safe from..." I muttered. "... both of us."


	10. Chapter 9

**IX**

Meanwhile in Apokolips Inkorporeyted (Incorporated in Russian)

A gray fleshed man sat that the end of a long table as a squirrely faced man paced back and forth behind him. At the other end of the table sat Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. Her eyes followed the squat older man's every movement.

"Queen Hippolyta, I've heard things…." the gray faced man said.

"Yes, things that our lord finds disturbing…" the olderly man hissed.

The gray man eyes flared red as the old man spoke. He was not amused, from what Hippolyta could tell. The gray man's face was molded out of stone and gave nothing away.

"I sent my daughter to kill someone in your name," the queen replied.

The little old man stopped paced and gripped the back of the gray man's chair.

"You fool!" the old man shrieked.

The queen's eyes fell upon the gray fleshed man's stone face. She gulped hard before speaking.

"I sent her to kill one of your enemies Lord Darkseid," Hippolyta said.

The gray man didn't reply to her. He merely sat there staring at her.

"...A man by the name of Ultraman came to my island…." she added.

"You mean he was sent there by that purple haired witch!" the old man hissed at her.

The old man leaned down to the gray man's ear.

"Kill her now my lord," he whispered.

The gray man lifted his hand causing the older man to cease speaking.

"Did I ask for such a thing?" the gray man said coldly as he stared at the queen.

"As I said the opportunity arose Lord Darkseid," she replied. "And I…"

"Brought what is mine into your foolish game with that weak sorceress," he interjected.

Hippolyta's eyes grew large as she heard Darkseid call Circe weak. The calm nature of the queen vanished that instant.

"Weak my lord!" the queen hissed. " I've put up with her for over a millennium. She is not weak!"

"Maybe it is you that weak Amazon," Darkseid replied coldly. "I see the Olympians failed trained you properly or else you could have ended Circe yourself all those years ago."

The squirrely man behind Darkseid laughed, "That is very true my lord…"

Hippolyta stood to her feet.

"They trained me well enough Lord Darkseid, but Circe is cunning," Hippolyta said. "She placed my daughter in danger. Did you wish for harm to fall upon her?"

Darkseid let out a low growl causing the little man behind him to lean in close. They whisper amongst one another for a few moments before the little man swiftly left the room.

"I never have," he finally replied.

"Diana has probably already handled Ultraman already," Hippolyta said as she sat back down.

"So you came to inform of her success..." he snapped back.

The queen remained silent.

"No?" he growled. "I thought you said she was sent to kill Ultraman in my name. You wouldn't come all this way with nothing in your hands, would Hippolyta?"

As Darkseid spoke his voice echoed off the walls causing the queen to jump with every elevated word. Suddenly Darkseid slammed his massive stone hands down onto the table. The table cracked under the force of his hands. The table ripped in half all the way up to the queen's lap. The two halves of the table fell into her lap.

"Her return the flight to Metropolis is a long one," the queen said coldly.

She kept her head down in order to avoid looking directly at Darkseid emotionless gaze.

"Why not use the boomtube I gifted to you to bring her home?" he asked as he rushed over towards her. "Haven't you heard Metropolis is a den of lions."

When the queen failed to answer Darkseid back he snatched her out of her seat and slammed her back against the wall behind her. The queen screamed as the sound of her back cracked filled her ears. Darkseid ate up her screams with a smile on his face. Hippolyta's body grew limp in his hand but her eyes were still alert. He watched the panic set in her eye when she realized she could no longer move her own limbs.

"Oh you think I didn't know about that… 'I belong to no man or God' bullshit," Darkseid laughed.

Tears welled up in the broken queen's eyes. She tried to speak but no words came out. Darkseid laugh as he made mocking mouth movements in front of her.

"Everything I touch belongs to me," he continued. "Oh look, I've touched you… You aren't on my level Hippolyta. I have always outplayed you."

As he spoke Darkseid leaned in close to the queen's face.

"Tis a pity that Diana won't have a home to return to once she's finished her mission," he growled into her ears. "I'll be sure to leave one of my Furries there to bring her to me. I heard they love to watch cities burn under the moonlight…"

Panic filled the queen's eyes as Darkseid let her broken body crumple to the ground. Her body shook for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Mr. Miracle," Darkseid bellowed as he stepped over Hippolyta's dying body. "Come clean up this mess."

Suddenly behind him appeared a man with a multi-colored mask.

"Of course father," he replied.

Darkseid turned his head slightly so that the masked man came into view.

"Be sure to have this removed before she arrives," Darkseid ordered. "I'd hate to have Diana see her mother like that…"

A deep callus laugh seeped from Darkseid's cracked lips as he left the room.

Outside of the room the squirrel man was waiting for him.

"Was that really necessary Lord Darkseid?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"She was a nuisance Desaad," Darkseid replied. "You know sooner or later she would have become a greater thorn in my side if she was around much longer."

Desaad nodded, "True but she was right about one thing, Ultraman is a major threat to us. He is Kryptonian at his core. No matter how long he has lived here that fact will never change."

Darkseid laughed as he started to walk away from Desaad. Desaad quickly followed behind him.

"This is no laughing matter, my lord," Desaad said. "If their world hadn't of died then you wouldn't have been able to conquer as much as you did…"

Desaad placed his hands immediately over his mouth. As if he knew he had over-stepped a boundary he shouldn't have. Darkseid stop in his tracks. Desaad flinched.

"My lord…."

"He is a boy playing a man's game," Darkseid said without looking back at Desaad. "Have Big Barda remain on the island until Diana returns."

As he finished speaking Darkseid continued to walk down the hall. Desaad let out a several moments holding his breath in one massive exhale.

"Yes Lord Darkseid," he gasped.


	11. Chapter 10

**X**

Metropolis, The Lane Compound.

_Deep in the heart of Metropolis lays the land compound. The seat of power for the eastern seaboard's criminal families. And then there's me. Bruce fucking Wayne the dark knight of Gotham's, wiping off my dick that was just inside the 'prima donna' of that seat. If it wasn't for the power this act forwarded me I'd would have choked her to death during our first meeting._

_Clark was lucky to get out of doing this job. At least he had a reason to not fuck her. Death by sex doesn't sound all that appealing to anyone… Save probably Joker… He'd enjoy it… Damn I miss his crazy pale ass. Too bad he wanted to stop my business. Rip Joker… You were the best dick a criminal could ask for..._

"Bruce…."

Bruce let out a deep sigh.

"Why did she have to ruin everything by speaking?" he thought.

He waited for a few moments praying that she'd just go back to sleep and leave him to his thoughts. When she didn't and called out to him again he finally answered her.

"Yes Lois…"

"You are a mile away my love," she purred as she racked her cheap claw like nails against Bruce's chest.

Bruce winced at the fact she called him 'my love'.

"I am right here," Bruce replied as he placed his hand over hers.

Lois propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Bruce's face. He was looking out into the sunrise peeking over the horizon. She used her free hand to try and pull his face towards her, but his head didn't move. She scoffed as Bruce ignored her.

"That fucking farm boy," she hissed. "You didn't come here because you wanted to…"

_You know the game Bruce. Keep her old ass away from Clark and he'll continue to play your game. He hates her. The further away from her he is the happier he'll be... _

Bruce mumbled something under his breath before he pushed Lois off of him.

"Everything doesn't have to do with your husband," Bruce said as he emphasized the word 'your husband'.

Lois looked up at Bruce with anger in her eyes .

"When you are his errand boy…" she scoffed.

Bruce pulled up his pajama bottoms and looked back towards Lois. He didn't say a word. He merely scowled at her before leaving her in her bed.

"Errand boy," Bruce thought to himself. "If she only knew…"

Walking down the grand staircase he made his way to the kitchen. A fresh pot of coffee was waiting for him. One of the benefits of having enough servants to wipe your ass. Pouring himself a cup he took a long sip. A part of him knew leaving Lois so abruptly was only going to make his morning ten times more difficult.

Buzz, buzz…

Bruce pulled out his phone from his bottom's pocket.

Missed call…

He stared at Clark's chosen name on his phone. Over the top much? Bruce couldn't help but find it amusing that out of all the names Clark could have chosen, he picked the most obviously overcompensating name he could have chosen. Yet he wears it with great pride. It probably kept others on toes. Everyone underestimated him… Amusingly enough, Bruce knew the longer he kept Clark waiting the more likely he'd push him beyond the breaking point At least for this early in the morning.

Missed call….

"BRUCE NO ONE EVER WALKS AWAY FROM ME!" Bruce heard Lois shrill voice coming from her bedroom.

He couldn't help but smirk. Lois always had the best timing. How do you piss off your boss first thing in the morning? Answer his phone call at the exact time his hateful 'wife' is on one of her tyrand... Killing him softly with her voice.

"Gotta make sure the boss man starts off his day right," he thought to himself as he finally picked up the phone.

As he pressed the button to redial Clark, Lois came storming into the kitchen cussing up a storm. Bruce lifted one of his fingers to his mouth.

"Shh,"

"Oh no you don't…" she started to reply as Bruce continued to ignore Lois.

"Good morning Clark…" Bruce said. "Sorry I missed your call…."

Lois tried to scrunch up her face but her face was no longer capable of doing so. All the plastic surgeries and botox.

"Call be back later," Clark said in a hurry.

"And a good morning to you too Clark," he laughed. "You're the one who called me first…"

"I've got company…" Clark continued.

"Company!?" Lois hissed softly as she tried to reach for Bruce's phone. "Who the fuck is in my house!"

Bruce swatted her hand away and continued speaking. Lois's eyes grew wide as Bruce gave her a stern glance.

"You know while I was balls deep in your wife when you called…." Bruce continued as he ignored Lois's interjection.

Clark made an audible gagging sound.

"I'd rather not have that image in my head right now," Clark replied.

"Why not?" Bruce asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I mean wasn't the clay woman more than enough too…"

Bruce watched the steam pour out of Lois's ears as she heard him bring up the woman that her husband had been with. She mouthed 'Clay woman…'

"Tread carefully Bruce," Clark ordered.

"Yes," Lois added folding her arms across her chest. "Tread very carefully…"

"I mean, when was the last time you had sex Clark?" Bruce asked again ignoring both parties listening to him. "Lois doesn't count because you still had to finish in the shower…"

Lois went in for a slap but Bruce dodged it. Catching her hand with his free hand.

"I finished him off…." she hissed loudly. "He's never faked with me… I've been the only one who could…"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Sure Jan…."

He knew Clark all too well. He'd never let himself enjoy sex with her. He figured Clark probably couldn't. It's not like he had a Selina or Joker on the side who made time with her more… tolerable. She brought her way into her position as Clark's life. No more, no less.

"Lois leave," Clark ordered through the phone.

Bruce placed his phone on the countertop and took another sip of his coffee. He looked at Lois through the steam of his coffee.

"Your move," he mouthed to her.

Lois was furious.

"This is my house!" she hissed. "You can't tell me to leave my own damn house…."

"Try me…" Clark bellowed back.

"Oh like the whore you have in your bed?!"

"There is no one in my bed," Clark replied. "And if there was it is of no concern of yours."

"Yes it is…"

"I let you sleep with Bruce," Clark snapped. "You should be thanking me for sending him over."

Lois hissed, "You know what I'm coming over there right now…"

"Come here and I will kill you personally," he growled back.

The tone of Clark's voice peaked Bruce's interest. He he never audibly said he'd kill her. He made a deal with the General and Clark was a man of his word. Was he trying to shield the clay woman from Lois? Lois was a pain, a pain with superpowers daddy paid for. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe she could be useful after all," Bruce thought.

"You can't kill me," she replied. "You need me…"

"Need you…" Clark growled.

He was getting pissed. This situation needed to be deescalated quickly. Placing his cup on the counter Bruce put on the charm.

"Lois baby leave us for a few," Bruce said as he finished his coffee.

"You can't take his side on this," she said. "I am his wife!"

"One who sleeps with his best friend," Bruce replied.

Lois rolled her eyes.

"He is mine…"

Bruce walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let him have his fun…" Bruce said as he placed a kiss a top her head. "It's only fair…"

Faking affection towards her became easier over time. Bruce knew all the right buttons to press to get her to back down. But the effect that this clay woman had on Clark was interesting. She might be capable of ridding all of them of this hateful cow once and for all.

"Fine, but you owe me Bruce," she replied as she folded into his embrace.

After a few moments Lois walked out of the room. As she walked passed Bruce's phone she made sure to yell 'cunt' as went.

Finally alone Bruce needed to observe the situation that this clay woman placed them in. The puppet master still needed to test his strings. If the woman made his job easier than she would be a welcome part of the family, but if she turned out to be another Lois… She would need to be dealt with quickly.

Bruce waited until Lois was out of ear shot before he started his probe into Clark's emotional state.

"So…."

"You know you could have called me after you left her house," Clark said interrupting Bruce. "Diana is still asleep, you could have woken her with your foolish games."

"So its Diana now," Bruce replied.

"Your point?"

Bruce laughed, "It means you are now on a first name basis with her..."

Through the phone Bruce heard the moan of a woman. There was something animalistic about her voice.

"Damn she sounds hot…" Bruce grunted.

Clark didn't reply. Bruce knew he was avoiding answering his sexualized tone of voice. This meant Clark probably hadn't slept with her yet. He probably had some level of respect for her. A feat few have ever achieved. From what Bruce knew about Clark's people trust was earned through combat. They must have fought again after he left.

"So how was she?" Bruce asked as he lowered his voice to a sexual growl.

"I didn't sleep with her," Clark replied.

She must have handled herself well against him. Did she win? Probably not. He was being protective over her. Bruce needed to be sure… He needed to go deeper. At times like this he wished he was like J'onzz. It would make figuring out Clark so much simpler.

"You had a beautiful woman in your bed last night and you didn't sleep with her?!" Bruce asked.

Clark didn't reply.

"I mean what woman would tell you no…."

Clark sighed. "I couldn't do that to any woman."

Bruce analysed ever word Clark said. The spacing and the breaths between each word gave Bruce all he needed. Any women really only meant one woman, her. At least for now, Bruce found her to be useful.

Bruce smirked,"You care about her don't you?"

Clark grunted, "Stop trying to analyze me Bruce. I'm not something in your owl cave…"

"True enough," Bruce replied.

"I need you and J'onzz to look into something for me," Clark said softly. "I need tabs on movements in Darkseid's territory…."

Something caused Clark to stop speaking. The usual forceful tone of his voice faded into a gentle whisper.

"Good morning," he said as if I wasn't there.

"Ultraman?" Bruce called out. "What does that gray ass have to do with us…"


	12. Chapter 11

**XI**

Meanwhile

6:25 am…

The sun peeked over the top of the skyline of Metropolis. My bedroom faced east just so I could feel the warmth of the sun wake me. It was one of the few things from the farm I brought with me when I was sold to the Lane's. I hissed as the thought of her accused family name. As the hot air oozed from my mouth, Diana moaned and curled up closer to me.

"Damn it Lois…" I thought.

The image of Diana asleep on my bed was tainted by the thoughts of my 'wife'. Even absent Lois found a way to ruin the most peaceful image I'd ever seen. As the sun rose higher in the sky, I felt it's warm charging me up. The flames of eyes lapped up the sun's rays. Basking in the sunlight I let my fire slowly start to seep from my eyes.

"I called Bruce last night…" I heard J'onzz voice in my head.

"Could you not bring up his name right now," I replied rolling my eyes.

Gently I lifted myself off of my bed so I wouldn't wake the sleeping angel in my bed. Once off the bed, I floated up into the air. Inches off the ground I stretched upwards to the heavens.

"... Well he didn't pick up…"

"I'll handle it…" I said.

"Alexa, call Owlman…." I ordered.

… Calling Owlman...

The phone rang….

... and rang…

… and rang…

I felt my hands balling up into fists for I knew Bruce was stalling.

"Bruce and his stupid games," I muttered under my breath.

...Oh you've missed me, just leave a message after the tone…

I hung up the phone as I heard a rustling behind me. Glancing back at Diana she was starting to stir. I fought the urge to fly down beside her and wake her with a kiss, but my thoughts of her were disrupted by my phone ringing.

"Alexa, don't answer… " I started to say but I was cut off by Bruce's voice.

"Good morning Clark…" Bruce said. "Sorry I missed your call…."

"Call be back later," I replied almost growling my words..

"And a good morning to you too Clark," he laughed. "You're the one who called me first…"

"I've got company…" I continued as I kept my voice stern.

"Company!?" I heard my wife's voice hissing through the phone. "Who the fuck is in my house!"

I almost flow over to her house and choked the life from her as I tried to stake a claim to my home.

"You know while I was balls deep in your wife when you called…." Bruce snorted. I audibly gagged.

"I'd rather not have that image in my head right now," I replied as I forced the vomit back down my throat.

I didn't care to think about Lois in any fashion with or without clothes on.

"Why not?" Bruce asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I mean wasn't the clay woman more than enough too…"

"Tread carefully Bruce," I ordered.

"Yes," Lois I heard Lois add. "Tread very carefully…"

"I mean, when was the last time you had sex Clark?" Bruce asked egging me on. "Lois

doesn't count because you still had to finish in the shower…"

There was no lie in his statement yet the sickening feeling still kept over me.

"I finished him off…." she hissed loudly. "He's never faked with me… I've been the only one who could…"

Bruce scoffed, "Sure Jan…."

As Bruce and Lois argued amongst themselves I kept my eyes on the sleeping woman in my bed. She was starting to wake up because of the commotion that Bruce and Lois was causing. If I didn't need to ask Bruce to look into Darkseid right at this moment I would have told both of them to shut the fuck up.

"Lois leave," Clark ordered through the phone.

"This is my house!" she hissed. "You can't tell me to leave my own damn house…."

"Try me…" I bellowed back.

"Oh like the whore you have in your bed?!"

Whore, whore! Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black. Lois had no room to call anyone a whore.

"There is no one in my bed," I replied. "And if there was it is of no concern of yours."

"Yes it is…"

The sound of Lois's voice was pissing me off.

"I let you sleep with Bruce," I snapped. "You should be thanking me for sending him over."

Lois hissed, "You know what I'm coming over there right now…"

Like the hell she was coming into my house. Especially with Diana in it.

"Come here and I will kill you personally," I growled back.

The fire in my eyes burned hotter the longer I stayed on the line. I needed to maintain control for Diana's sake.

"You can't kill me," she replied. "You need me…"

"Need you…" I growled.

I could hear J'onzz in the back of my mind telling me to count backwards from 50.

"Remain claim Clark," I muttered over and over in my head.

After a few moments I heard Bruce tell Lois to leave us.

"You can't take his side on this," she said. "I am his wife!"

"One who sleeps with his best friend," Bruce snorted.

"He is mine…" she snapped back.

"...25…" I mouthed as I closed my eyes.

I fought to keep my flames at bay as I once more heard Diana moving below me.

Lost in my counting I only heard Lois's voice screaming cunt out. Bruce seemingly waited for Lois to be fully gone before he spoke again.

"So…."

I knew by the tone of his voice he was going to try and dissect me. Bruce was first and foremost a man of science. He needed something to pull apart constantly.

"You know you could have called me after you left her house," I said interrupting Bruce. "Diana is still asleep, you could have woken her with your foolish games."

"So its Diana now," Bruce replied.

"Your point?"

Bruce laughed, "It means you are now on a first name basis with her..."

Diana moaned. There was something primal about the way the faint moan left her mouth.

"Damn she sounds hot…" Bruce grunted through the phone.

I couldn't reply to him. Bruce's words were laced with a sexualized tone. A tone I didn't care to hear from him.

"So how was she?" Bruce asked as he lowered his voice.

"I didn't sleep with her," I blurted out.

"You had a beautiful woman in your bed last night and you didn't sleep with her?!" Bruce asked.

Again I didn't reply to him.

"I mean what woman would tell you no…."

No matter how innocent he tried to make his voice, I knew exactly what he meant. I might roast a person alive but I'd never force myself onto anyone. Especially after what happened with Lana.

I took in a deep breath and sighed, "I couldn't do that to any woman."

Bruce smirked,"You care about her don't you?"

I grunted, "Stop trying to analyze me Bruce. I'm not something in your owl cave…"

"True enough," Bruce replied.

"I need you and J'onzz to look into something for me," I said.

As I spoke I heard her softly call me by my name.

"Ultraman…"

Swiftly I float back down to the ground. As my feet touched the ground continued talking to Bruce.

"I need tabs on movements in Darkseid's territory…." I said lowering my voice.

She didn't need to hear that bastard's name ever again. She was safe here, well safer here with me.

I watched her swipe the sleep from her eyes as a stray piece of her raven hair fell into her face. My hand moved on its own before I could stop it. It brushed the piece of hair behind her ears. They lingered on the edge of her cheek.

"Good morning," I said as my thumb brushed again her cheek.

Her face molded into my hand as her eyes closed. Everything in that moment felt… right. I went to hang up the phone but Bruce blurted out that bastard's name. The rage within me boiled up to the surface.

Bruce asked, "What does Darkseid have to do with us?"

Diana's eyes opened and she looked up at me in horror. Looking down at her terrified eyes I saw my own flames pouring out of the corners of my eyes. Quickly I remove my hand from her face and turn away from her. I leapt from my bed and stood several feet away from her. I tried to speak to her but no words come to me.

Keeping my back to her I start to countdown once more trying to claim myself down. It would have been much easier if it wasn't first thing in the morning. I was freshly charged from the sun.

"... You came back…" she said softly.

Her voice was trembling. I could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"This is my house," I said back. "Why wouldn't I?"

I tried to keep my voice as neutral as possible as I spoke. As I spoke I hear her get out of my bed. My room was filled with her scent. It was as fresh as a lily flower.

"I didn't mean to make you…" she said as she placed her hand on the small of my back.

As I felt the cool touch of her hand on my flesh I knew I needed to get away from her. The with the pureness of the sun fresh in my veins I would probably break her in half if I wasn't careful. I cringle away from her touch and created some distance from her.

"J'onzz will bring you something to wear," I said to her coldly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

The gentleness of her voice made my knees weak. No one had ever told me that they were sorry.

"I'm not a killer…" she continued.

I kept my eyes gazing out of the window as she spoke. Her heart continued to beat with increasing speed.

"... My name is Diana by the way," she said so quickly I barely made out what she said. "What should I call you?"

Without thinking I said it, my real name.

"Kal-El,"


	13. Chapter 12

**XII**

Peace, what a strange sensation? That was the only way I could describe how it felt to sleep in this strange place. Why sleep came so easily, I'll never know. Sleep never came so easily back on the island. The air about me smelt of crisp air. There was something about it that made me feel safe. It engulfed my senses. I wrapped myself about it.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as sweet sleep consumed me. Lost in a sea of dreams my mother's scowling face flashed amongst the calm surrounding me. Her piercing gray eyes stared down at me. I watched her mouth move, but no words came out. However, I knew she was scolding me.

"You failed us, you failed me!" she shouted. "You are a failure…"

I tried to avert my eyes but my mother's face only came closer. Inches from my face her mouth continued to move cursing my very existence. All because I couldn't kill an innocent man. Through the coldness of my mother's face a sudden sensation of warmth wrapped itself around me. Everything was a blur of warmth and safety until the shrill sound of yelling pierced my senses.

"Stop trying to analyze me Bruce. I'm not something in your owl cave…"

"True enough,"

"I need you and J'onzz to look into something for me,"

Out of the sea of voices going back and forth I recognized his voice.

"Ultraman," I said as I slowly opened my eyes.

Still half asleep I felt the warmth of the something against my cheek.

"Good morning," Ultraman said.

The blur of the sun and a face appeared in front of me. It was him. He thumb brushed again her cheek. I turned my face into the warmth of the palm of his hand. I closed my eyes as I caught a whiff of crisp air. Was he what I smelt all last night? Lost in his scent I shooken up but a deep growl. It vibrated outward from his hand.

"What does Darkseid have to do with us?"

The name Darkseid sent a shiver down my spine and I wasn't sure why. The warmth from his touch turned molten in a matter of seconds. I opened my eyes and all I saw was his flaming eyes staring down at me. I felt fear take over me as I watched his flames curled up to the heavens. Suddenly I felt him pull his hand away from me. In that moment I saw something else in his eyes. As if he realized that I was frightened by him. Quickly he removed himself from my presence. He leapt from the bed and stood several feet away from me. His massive body heaved up and down.

"... You came back…" I said softly.

My voice was trembling as I watched him move. He wasn't in an aggressive stance so a part of me still felt safe. I tried to calm myself down but my heart continued to beat with increasing speed.

"This is my house," he said back. "Why wouldn't I?"

His voice sounded so harsh and cold compared to the warmth of his body. As he spoke, I brushed the blanket that was covering off my body. The large shirt J'onzz left for me slipped off my right shoulder as I walked over towards him. Something was in the air was pulling me closer to him as my feet moved on their own. I stopped moving the moment I reached him. Even from behind he towered over me.

"I didn't mean to make you…" I said.

My eyes watched his shoulders continue to heave up and down rapidly. His muscles flexed as I placed my hand on the small of his back. My fingers suddenly felt the warmth that had calmed me in my sleep. Had he been in bed with me? The warmth sensation lead my hand to spread across his back. He cringed at my touch and pulled away from me. My hand lingered in the air because of how fast he moved away from me.

"J'onzz will bring you something to wear," he said to me coldly.

There was pain in his voice. My actions last night must have hurt him more than I thought. Guilt ripped through me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm never meant to hurt you…"

He doesn't give me a response. He merely stood there with his back towards me. I stumbled over my words in my head as I tried to think of something to say that would get a response out of him.

"... My name is Diana by the way," I said blurted out. "What should I call you?"

As the words left my mouth I regretted them.

"What was I thinking?"

After a long pause, he said, "Kal-El."

As he said the name I was told he hated he turned to face me. The flames in his eyes had subsided to a low simmer.

"Hello Kal-El," I said to him with a smile.

Like a foolish child I stuck out my hand. He stared down at it as if he wasn't sure what he was meant to do with it.

"It's nice to meet you…" I started to say but in a flash he was gone.

All that lingered was the breeze he left in his wake. My hair blow back away from my face. I let out a long sigh. Yup, I've mess this up royally.

"Don't worry about him Diana," I heard J'onzz voice come from behind me. "He's not a morning person."

I looked back towards the entrance of the room and saw J'onzz standing in the doorway holding two bags. He smiled at me which made the sadness at Ultraman leaving so abruptly subside slightly.

"I've brought you some clothes," he said as he stepped into the room.

I merely nodded at me as he placed the bags on down beside me. I looked down in the bag.

"I guess you don't have colors like this back at home?" he asked as I reached down into the bag.

My hand was met with the softest of fabrics. Clutching the fabric in my hand I pulled out a royal blue tee dress. My eyes grew wide.

"Only my mother is allowed to wear such colors," I said.

Suddenly I turned around and gave J'onzz a massive hug.

"... Thank you,"

J'onzz quickly pulled away from me. His smile faded.

"Have I offended you?" I asked.

J'onzz eyes looked up towards the sky above us.

"He's a very protective man," J'onzz answered. "Of those he cares about."

I spin around and sit back down upon the bed. What J'onzz said made no sense. There was a hint of fear in the tone of his voice.

"I doubt he cares for me," I said as I stared down at my hands. "I tried to kill him…"

The bed dipped down as J'onzz sat down beside me.

"And he knows your actions weren't your own," J'onzz replied. "He understands you better than you could ever know…"

I felt him place his hand atop my own and gave it a gentle pat. These men were nothing like my sister told me they were. They were ruthless yet kind. I didn't serve such kindness. Even if I wanted to stay here no one here would be safe.

"I can't remain here," I said interrupting him. "My sisters will come looking for me…"

"Because you didn't kill him?" he said as he raised his eyebrow.

I nodded.

"He'll protect you, you do know that," J'onzz added as he gave my hand a squeeze.

I couldn't look J'onzz in the eyes. Guilt weighed my gaze down to the ground.

"Why," I asked shaking my head.

These people had no reason to be kind to me. Why would anyone show me kindness after that I had done?

"Because we have all been in the same place," he replied.

I finally pulled my gaze off my hands and looked at J'onzz. He was smiling at me.

"Every man and woman here was once forced to do the bidding of someone else," he continued. "We all found freedom here working with Ultraman. You can too… If you wish…"

Did I want freedom? Yes. But placing these people at risk just wasn't an option.

"J'onzz…"

He placed his finger over my lips.

"Not another word," he said. " I've already found a job for you."

I pulled his finger away from my mouth.

"I can't stay here," I said.

J'onzz shook his head as he stood to his feet.

"I'll be waiting for you down on the first floor," he replied. "Be ready in 30 minutes…. Byyyeee…."

J'onzz walked clear out of the room before I could object to his suggestion. My presence here put everyone here at risk, but if Ultraman is a fearsome as they claim then maybe just maybe I might be safe here.

Writers notes: So my classes are starting back up for the spring semester. I've been testing the waters with these shorter chapters to see if I'd still be able to continue to write while I'm in school. This means that each chapter will be less than 2,000 words. I'm in the last leg of school and I like my 3.4 GPA. Schooling comes first, but writing keeps me sane.


	14. Chapter 13

**XIII**

"By Rao," I muttered as I swiftly left my penthouse.

This feeling, was it fear? No, it wasn't fear. I hadn't felt that since before I left the farm in Kansas. However the few moments I spent alone with her made me feel something that made me feel uneasy. My father, my biological father left me recordings talking about our people. He said we were animals. Taking possession of all things we desired. Whether it was other planets, Kryptonians or even family. Nothing would satisfy our animal until what we wanted was in ours. My animal wanted out the moment she touched me. He was hungry to devour her whole.

As Ultraman few women dared to touch me, yet she did so without hesitation. The way her hands spread across my chest, it was as if she cared about me. Me, of all people. I barely past as 'human'. As the morning air caressed my face I close my eyes. All I could see was her face. Her tender looking face. It looked up at me with such…

"Damnit!" I cussed as I opened my eyes.

There it was that feeling again. As far as I was from my penthouse I could still smell her scent in my lungs. I needed to think clearly and there was only one person who could snap me out of it. I reached up to my ear.

"Call Bruce," I said.

I waited a few moments. I prayed Bruce had left Lois's house already. I wasn't in the mood to hear her voice again so soon.

Click….

"... You hung up on me you big blue bastard!" he hissed as he picked up my call.

From the level is sarcasm in his voice I knew may actions had royally pissed him off. He knew Darkseid was a whole other breed of gangster. However, Bruce's ambition knew no bonds. He wanted the world and I was the monster it give it to him. Ultraman, the monster of Metropolis under the control of the self proclaimed Owl Prince of Gotham. A clever title for a clever man.

He called himself the puppet master, the man behind the man. The joke was on him. I knew he used me to his own ends. Hell I knew the moment he suggested he sleep with Lois so I wouldn't have to. After all these years he still thinks I don't know what he's up to. I did. The best way to avoid a trap is to keep the man setting them close. And I kept Bruce as close as possible.

"I told you I had company," I replied. "You didn't listen, that isn't my fault…."

"Sure, sure," he snapped. "That pussy got you all fucked up doesn't it…"

I growled. He knew that sound. It was the last sound many a man heard before I personally killed them.

"Ok, ok," he said quickly.

"Where are you?" I asked with a hit anger in my voice.

"Back at my place," he replied.

Before he finished his sentence I'd taken off in the direction of his Metropolis home. Leaving of the southern side of the city, Bruce lived in an old mansion. As I landed on the front lawn Bruce was there waiting for me. He was shirtless with his arms crossed.

"...So Darkseid wants your girl?" he asked.

"Hello, to you too," I snort back.

"You are full of jokes with morning," he replied as he stepped aside.

I walked into Bruce's home he closed the door behind us.

"... going to answer my question?" he asked. "Because if I'm to look into that gray monster I'm going to need to know the reason why."

I merely looked at him with disdain..

"So it is about the girl," Bruce added.

I nodded.

"He made a deal with the Amazon queen," I replied. "Her daughter was to be given to him…"

"Was?" Bruce asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Did I stutter?" I replied.

Walking passed Bruce I headed down to his cave.

"Well damn…" Bruce said with a hint shock.

Damn indeed. His heartbeat tripled the moment he realized I was open to taking out Darkseid. He rushed behind me, after he realized I was no longer in front of him.

"You know he'll come looking for her if what you said is true," Bruce shouted from behind me.

"I'd put my money on it,"

Bruce finally caught up with me and jumped in front of me. Breathless he placed his hand out to stop me from moving forwards.

"So you want to start a gang war with a man with more power than us, over that woman," he said in between trying to catch his breath.

I fought the urge to snap his neck for invoking her name in a negative context. Swiftly I grabbed Bruce by the arm and slammed him against the cavern wall behind him. He grunted in pain. A sound I did slightly enjoy. Probably more than I should, but I enjoy silencing his big mouth.

"A man who never leaves his god awful frozen Apokolips will be here on my turf," I said as I leaned my mouth to his ear. "I'd be a fool not to use this to my advantage. He's a threat to me taking our organization into Europe. Without his presence Europe will be mine."

Each word from my lips left a hot sensation on Bruce's ear. Bruce's resistance to my grip faded. His free hand slid up the side of my body, but I pulled away from him. Releasing him from my grasp he looked up at me with the biggest devilish smile upon his lips.

"I'm not Lois," he said as he licked his lips.

I ran my thumb over his lips as his eyes closed.

"I know,' I replied. "But you are still human. I'd break you."

"What if I want to be broken?" he asked as he took my thumb into his mouth.

I leaned back down to his ear.

"No,"

I could smell the desire oozing off of him, but he was her.

"Come on," he cooed. "Give me a try… Kal-El."

He called me. Rage filled me. Him saying my name wasn't the same as her. I only wanted her call me by that name. I grabbed Bruce's ass with on hand and pressed him up against my crotch. I was a hard as a rock. I thrusted upwards. He gasped when he realized how unhuman I was.

"Two dicks?" he gasped.

I growled in his ear, "With spines. Still want me to fuck you?"

He gulped hard. I laughed as lowered him back to the floor.

"Told you," I smirked.

Bruce took a few moments to adjust himself.

"You won't tell Selina about this right?"

"What is there to tell," I replied. "I'd be more concerned about Joker finding out about it. I hear he's a jealous lover. He might turn you into the Gotham PD."

Bruce laughed, "I'm not speaking with Joker. He's dead to me"

I rolled my eyes and continued down deeper into the cave. We walked in silence until we reached Bruce's monitor room. The cave was full from ceiling to floor with monitor screens. They were filled with images from all over the city.

"The moment he realizes she's here he'll come," I said. "I want 24/7 eyes on this city. The moment he sets foot in this city I want to know."

"I can't watch these all damn day," he hissed back. "I've got a life. Who will keep Lois in check?"

"Buy her a vibrator," I snapped. "Have a few of the boys you trust to take turns."

Bruce scoffed, "I have a remote one."

"Then use that," I replied.

Bruce took a seat in the middle of the room. He called for his butler, Alfred. He asked him to take the first round of surveillance duty.

"Should I turn on the cameras in your penthouse?" he asked. "I mean to look after your clay woman…"

"No need," I growled. "J'onzz will look after her."

Bruce feigned shock, "You don't trust me enough to watch over your woman?"

I turned to leave. I didn't reply to him. He already knew the answer. I didn't. Bruce had a dick problem. A problem I didn't want near her. She was too pure to be in my world. And I needed to keep her far away from it. Far, far away for her own good.


	15. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Later that day

"Byeeee….."

J'onzz voice lingered in the air. Everything after that was a blur. I rushed into Ultraman's shower and cleaned myself up. Before I knew it, I was dressed in and tea length blue dress and headed out of the door.

"Gaia keep me," I muttered before the elevator door opened.

Bursting out of the elevator door down the stairs, I saw J'onzz waiting for me. There was a clear line of armed guards in between us. I looked them up and down. Did Ultraman know anyone who was small in stature? The men on either side of the entre way were towering large men with tribal tattoos visible under their sleeves. Their arms were folded as I walked past them. I timidly waved to one of them.

"Good morning…" I said to the guard closest to the front door.

He nodded.

"Arthur you big softy," J'onzz said from the outside.

The guard grunted as he opened the front door for me.

"Should I inform Ultraman that you are taking her out…" the guard said with a smirk. "I'm sure he approved this little trip of yours…"

J'onzz scoffed, "Go eat a shark dick Nemo!"

The guard laughed, but somehow I didn't find it comforting.

"Am I allowed to leave the grounds?" I asked as I walked towards J'onzz.

Seemingly ignoring my question, he smiled as he noticed I was wearing one of the dresses he purchased for me. I looked back at the building as the guard closed the door behind me. Something within me told me to turn around and go back inside. I didn't want to anger Ultraman more than I already had.

"Blue is your color my dear," he said.

"But the guard said…"

J'onzz cut me off as he opened the door to a large black car.

"Arthur is just being Arthur," J'onzz replied. "Ultraman enlisted me to take over your care while you are his guest. The care involves you getting to know your new home."

J'onzz extended his hand to me.

"He wants to feel like this is home…." he added.

His green face told no lie, so I took his hand. Entering the car I was greeted by a boisterous, hello.

"Hello again,"

The ginger man from last night was seated in the driver's seat.

"Jimmy Olsen is the name,"

"Diana," I replied. "Sorry about yesterday…"

My face flushed as I remember he was there for part of last night. Why were all of Ultraman's men treating me with such kindness. I tried to kill their boss.

As I replied J'onzz entered the car on the passenger's side. He shook his head as he looked back at me.

"This ball of gingerness is Ultraman's person assistant," J'onzz said. "He'll be joining us today. He's seen far worse than what happened yesterday."

The man named Jimmy laughed.

"You can say that again J'onzz," Jimmy said as he looked at me in the rear view mirror.. "Ultraman informed us of your actions."

The ginger driver smiled.

"The big guy understands doing something against your will better than you think Ma'am."

Again J'onzz nodded. This was the second time I'd heard someone bring up him understanding me. I thought to ask them more yet, I knew my questions wouldn't be answered. What I wanted to know would only come from Ultraman himself.

"Nice to meet you Jimmy," I said. "Do you know where J'onzz is taking me?"

Jimmy shook his head, saying he didn't know. How was he going to drive us anywhere if he didn't know where we were going?

"It's a surprise," J'onzz said as the car drove off.

With Jimmy driving us J'onzz showed me the city. It was beautiful. There were buildings so tall I couldn't see their tops. He pointed out all the buildings that Ultraman owned. four , for the four corners of the city. The drive was peaceful enough yey, I couldn't help but wonder if Ultraman would be angry about me leaving. Lost in thought I barely noticed J'onzz phone ring.

"Greeting Selina," J'onzz said.

I looked a Jimmy puzzled. He mouthed…

"Bruce's lady friend,"

"...What can I do for you this evening?"

At a stoplight Jimmy turned his head around.

"She owns a few gentlemen's clubs across the US," he said winking as he said 'gentlemen's clubs'.

I wasn't sure that those were but they sounded rather fancy. Jimmy once again winked at me. I didn't quite understand his reason for doing so. Before I could ask, J'onzz voice grew loud.

"... Selina calm down," he said. "I'll have a girl down there before the first show…. Yes I have a girl. She beautiful, curvous…. Yes she's got big titites… I'll bring her by right now…"

As J'onzz spoke I felt my heart sink. Was he talking about me?

"See ya soon Selina," he said as he started to rub his temples.

"Everything ok J'onzz?" Jimmy asked.

"No," he replied. "One of Selina's girls just walked out on her. She needs a replacement like yesterday. She all booked tonight…"

J'onzz looked back at me.

"Do you know how to dance Diana?" he asked.

I was taken aback by his question. I took a few moments for I finally nodded.

"Yes," I said. "We have different festivals for the gods and some of them required me to dance."

"Great," J'onz said with a clap. "Jimmy head on down to The Cat's Den…"

Jimmy looked back at me and then looked at J'onzz.

"You sure 'HE'LL' approve of her being down at Selina's?" Jimmy asked.

"Selina's is apart of the business," J'onzz said his voice firm. "The if she doesn't have a dance than her business will suffer. Meaning we'd losing income."

J'onzz looked back at me. He let out a deep sigh.

"I know it is a lot to ask of you but will you help us?" he said.

I looked down at my hands. I'd tried to kill their boss, a little dance was the least I could do.

"I'll help," I replied.

J'onzz leaned back in his seat.

"Going to tell Ultraman about this J'onzz?" Jimmy asked.

"Does it look like I want to die today?" J'onzz replied.

From the tone of his voice he was dead serious. What would make him say such a thing, it was only a dance.


	16. Chapter 15

**XV**

Meanwhile at Apokolips Inkorporeyted in St Petersburg, Russia

"WHAT!"

A timid Desaad swiftly shuffled down the hallway and towards his boss's booming voice. Bursting into the room he flung the door open. The old man fell to his knees goveling.

"Boss I can explain…." he said stumbling over his words.

Darkseid's crimson gaze fell upon his oldest confidant trembling on the floor. His heavy footsteps shook the ground as he made his way towards his second in command. Darkseid knet down to Desaad's level.

"Oh please do old friend," he growled as he rested his forearms on his knees. "Please explain to me why my prize didn't return to Themyscira?"

Desaad tried to speak, but only gibberish came out.

"Enough!" Darkseid shouted.

He grabbed Desaad by his chin and forced him to look into his red eyes. The fire behind them started to seep from their corners.

"NOW EXPLAIN TO ME WHY SHE WASN'T ON THEMYSCIRA WHEN THE FURIES ARRIVED," Darkseid said slowly.

Desaad gulped hard. He knew not answering his boss's question would result in his death.

"...She was supposed to return after her mission was complete," Desaad replied.

"Supposed to…." Darkseid bellowed. "Supposed to…. SHE DIDN'T RETURN LAST NIGHT OR THIS MORNING?"

In anger Darkseid clenched Desaad's chin tighter causing him to cry out in pain.

"AHHH," Desaad screamed.

"That wasn't an answer old friend," Darkseid added. "WHERE IS MY PRIZE?"

Clenching his eyes closed Desaad cried, "Maybe Ultraman has her…"

"That 'boy'..." he mocked.

"Yes," Desaad replied as he looked into Darkseid's eyes. "He must have her."

A gentle laugh left Darkseid mouth. He slowly loosened his grip upon Desaad's face. The old man let out a sigh of relief. Still holding Dessad's face, Darkseid pulled Desaad's face closer to his own.

"You don't say," Darkseid muttered softly. "Maybe I'll just ask him to give her back."

Desaad nodded quickly, "No one wants a gang war…."

"But I do!" Darkseid replied.

As he spoke he tossed Desaad away from him. The old man slid across the marbled floor until he slowly came to a stop.

"Have the boomtubes prepped and ready in an hour, Darkseid added. "I'm going to pay Metropolis a little visit tonight."

Desaad picked himself off the floor and bowed low before Darkseid.

"Should I have a few of the New Gods join you?" he said as he backed away from Darkseid.

"None of you will be needed for this task," Darkseid replied. "I'm going to make my grand entrance into Metropolis alone."

"As you wish," Desaad answered.

"Oh and Desaad, have reservations made at the Cat's Den," Darkseid ordered. "I hear the dancers there are sublime."

Back in Metropolis

After leaving the caverns under Bruce's house I felt slightly better than when I arrived. His horny ass had that effect on people. He took your mind off of whatever was bothering you. With his eyes everywhere Diana would be safe here in my city.

Stepping out of his home a car was waiting for me with Arthur standing beside it.

"I didn't ask for a car," I said as I approached him.

"And I didn't ask to be stuck on land but here I am," he replied as he opened the door the car.

I laughed. Arthur was a good soldier. He'd been with me since day one. He along with myself, Barry and Jordan, were the ones that survived. Nothing like the being military weapons to bring people together. I trusted all of them with my life and then some. They all had their faults, but at the end of the day we were brothers.

As I entered the car I felt J'onzz trying to contact me.

"How is she?" I said as the door closed behind me.

"She's fine…" J'onzz replied.

As J'onzz spoke I watched Arthur look at me through the rear view mirror. His eyes told me all I needed to know. Something had happened to Diana.

"Arthur…"

"Yes, Arthur…" J'onzz said.

His voice went up two octaves.

I put J'onzz on mute and moved closer to Arthur.

"What did he do to her?" I asked as I gripped the sides of the drivers. Leaning in close to Arthur's ear I growled low.

"Clark you know I never kiss and till," Arthur replied as he tilted his head to look back at me. .

"If you want to live you'll tell," I hissed into his ear.

He lifted his hand patted me on my head.

"Clark you old dog, you likes her," he said as he messed up my curls. "Don't you boy…"

Rage filled me until I blasted out the windshield of the car with my heat vision.

"Outrageous!" he said tossing his hands up into the air. "I just washed that."

"What have J'onzz done with the girl…"

"He took her to The Cat's Den…" Arthur said.

"Come again," I said. "Thought you said he was taking her to Selina's gentlemen's club…"

I was taken aback by Arthur's statement. He asked me if he could take her out. He said nothing about taking her to that place. I didn't frequent that place and I owned it. Too many breakable temptations.

"Aye," Arthur said.

Over the revving of the car's engine I cussed a blue streak.

"Damnit J'onzz," I hissed as I reconnected our link.

"Clark I can explain…."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"With Selina learning a dance routine…"

"WHAT?!"

"Clark calm down," he said.

"You know men fuck the dancers there J'onzz," I hissed.

"Clark I know but its just…."

"No buts!" I hissed.

I looked up at Arthur. He knew what I wanted.

"To The Cat's Den," he said.

"Arthur don't bring him…." J'onzz said.

"I'm sorry J'onzz the line it breaking up…." Arthur laughed.

"This is a telepathic link you damn fish," J'onzz shouted back.

Both men bicker back and forth over top of one another. She shouldn't be in a place like that not ever. I closed my eyes and blocked out their voices. I tried to focus in on her. Even the faintest of whimpers would have set her apart from anyone in this city. After watching over her sleep last night, I knew enough noises from her to pick her out of a crowd.

It took a few moments to pinpoint her location.

"So why are you helping that big blue ass?" I heard Selina voice.

"J'onzz said Ultraman would be hurt financially if you didn't have a dancer," Diana replied. "So here I am. I want to help…"

She was too innocent for this world of mine. I cleared my throat. The through of those dirty men at The Cat's Den even looking at her made my blood boil. Both men stopped talking. I was about to insult J'onzz but Selina's voice caught me off guard.

"Right, what does he have on you sweet cheeks?" Selina asked.

"Nothing," Diana replied.

"So you're screwing him?"

"Screwing him?"

"Well damn," Selina replied. "Look Dinah we've got a real virgin here with us…"

"A virgin?" Diana asked.

"Untouched by a anyone sexually," Selina laughed. "Where are you from? An island?"

"Yes Themyscira…" Diana replied.

There was an innocence to her replies.

"Clark…"

Arthur had turned back to face me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"We still going to Selina's?"

"Or course," I replied.

Arthur looked me up and down.

"Dressed like that?" Arthur asked.

I looked down at myself. I was still in my sleepwear.

"Fine, take me home," I replied. "Then we're off to Selina's."

Arthur nodded and began to drive us off. I sat back in my seat.

"Clark…" J'onzz called out.

"Don't even," I replied. "I'll deal with you when I get there."

"She wanted to help you," he replied.

"No you lied to her to get her to do something for you," I hissed.

"The Cat's Den is apart of our business,"

"No it's apart of Bruce's business," I replied.

J'onzz didn't reply. He couldn't. Again they all think I'm some dumb monster. Even J'onzz. I knew all their business.

"Don't allow her on that stage J'onzz…" I ordered.

J'onzz waited for a moment before answering me.

"I'll try," he said softly.

"If you want to see tomorrow you won't," I growl.


	17. Chapter 16

XVI

The Cat's Den Downtown Metropolis

The rest of my car ride with J'onzz and Jimmy was pretty quiet. If they spoke, they kept their conversation to themselves. A fact I didn't mind. There was so much to see. Compared to home, Metropolis was a city forged by the gods. It was a city of glass and steel. Helios himself would be envious of his own reflection off these buildings.

The car had stopped in front of a towering building. It had a fountain surrounded by a metal globe in front of it.

"Did you have to come this way Jimmy," J'onzz hissed.

Jimmy sighed, "There is an accident on 23rd Street. It's not like I wanted to drive past that shit hole…"

As the metal globe turned around I noticed it had lettering.

"The Daily Planet…" I read. "What an odd name…"

"It is an ally's headquarters," J'onzz replied.

Jimmy grumbled under his breath. He said something about not being the one to tell Ultraman about this.

"Not like she has x-ray vision to see us…" J'onzz replied.

Something in my gut told me something was off. If this Daily Planet was an ally, they surely don't behave like they are.

"Will I meet this ally?" I asked.

"Let's hope not," Jimmy said as he started driving once more.

Following Jimmy's outburst he drove us the rest of the way in silence. 20 minutes passed until we finally pulled down an unmarked alley. As Jimmy drove a few feet into the alley a woman in a tight black dress was waiting in front of a lone red door. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"Took you long enough," she said as our car came to a stop.

The woman walked up to my window and knocked on it. I jumped back from the window as I watched the woman lean into it. She placed her hands on either side of her face. The windows in the car were so dark she wasn't able to see me sitting there.

"So where is this beauty you've brought me," she said as she took a step away from my window.

Jimmy looked at J'onzz.

"This is a bad idea…" he said.

"Just roll down the window Jimmy," J'onzz replied.

Jimmy shook his head. Suddenly the window in front of me started to go down. The woman in black eyes finally met mine. Her jaws dropped.

"Where have you been hiding her J'onzz?" she said. "She's perfect!"

"I haven't been hiding her," J'onzz replied. "She's new here…"

"New, new…" she said as she pulled the door open.

As she opened the door she looked me up and down. Suddenly she reached for my wrist.

"They don't make 'em like this any more," she continued.

I pulled my arm away from her.

"My mother made me this way," I said.

I stared back at her. I didn't care for her.

"Well I'll have to thank her for giving you them titties," she replied. "Now come with me…"

I looked at J'onzz. Was this the woman I was supposed to be helping?

He sighed, "Forgive her Diana, she doesn't have manners."

The woman gasped.

"You bring me goodies and expect me to care about proper protocol?" she asked.

Jimmy laughed.

"Shut up Olsen," she hissed.

J'onzz got out of the car and hugged the woman. He kissed both of her cheeks twice before he turned his attention back to me. He stepped in front of her and offered me his hand.

"Diana this is Selina," he said as I took his hand. "She's one of Ultraman's business associates."

Stepping out of the car I towered over Selina. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello,"

"Oh that accent," she squealed. "Where are you from? Brazil, Trinidad…"

"Themyscira," I replied.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Never heard of it," she replied. "But it doesn't matter…"

In mid sentence Selina started to walk back towards the red door.

"... the Amazon…" she muttered. "Yes… yes…"

I looked at J'onzz.

"Go on," he said. "I'll be right behind you."

I took a few breaths before I followed behind Selina. Through the red door I walked with J'onzz trailing behind me. The door slammed behind us. It caused everyone in the building to stop and look at us. I felt all eyes on me. Several men and women winked at me. While others scoffed. A naked man walked past me and brushed up against my arm.

"Fresh meat," he growled.

The people around us burst into laughter.

"Fresh meat everybody…"

"Cut it out Ollie," Selina snapped.

The man who brushed up against me took a deep bow.

"Forgive me my lady," he said. "But fresh meat is so rare here…."

J'onzz stepped in between us.

"Ollie…" J'onzz said.

"Look it's Ultraman's fuck toy," he continued.

"You mean his other fuck toy," another voice shouted.

"Yeah that's right," Ollie added. "I know he has several…"

J'onzz took several deep breaths. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"J'onzz," I said.

The man named Ollie leaned over J'onzz right and looked right at me.

"What brings you here thicc princess?" Ollie asked.

"I'm helping Ultraman," I replied.

Ollie laughed.

"Do you hear that guys," he laughed. "She's here to help Ultraman…"

Selina hissed, but Ollie kept speaking.

"... I'm sure you've helped Ultraman a lot," he continued as she leaned closer to me. "I'm sure you took his two dicks like a real…."

"OLLIE!"

A woman's voice shrieked. Ollie took two steps away from J'onzz and me.

Selina laughed.

"Come on newbie," Selina said.

J'onzz pointed to Ollie and mouthed something to him. Ollie immediately straightened up and kept his gaze on the floor as I walked passed.

"What did you say to him?" I asked once we were far enough away from Ollie.

J'onzz didn't reply. He just kept walking forward.

"1, 2, 3…. Again," a voice echoed.

It sounded like the voice from earlier the closer we walked toward the main stage. Selina flung open the red double doors.

"Welcome to the Cat's Den!" she said.

She sauntered down a grand staircase and down towards the man stage. There was a blond woman with a riding crop in her hand. She was walking across the stage.

"1, 2, 3… Again…." the woman shouted again.

Selina shouted, "Canary!"

The blond woman looked up.

"Cat," the blond woman replied.

"I've brought you a replacement," Selina said as she stopped in front of the main stage.

The blond woman knelt down and looked Selina in the eyes.

"Who?" the blond woman said.

Selina pointed behind herself to me. The blond woman looked up.

"Oh a thicc one," the blond woman replied. "I might have use of her…"

The blond woman stood back to her feet.

"Hey you!" she called out to me. "Come up here and show me what you've got…"

I looked back to J'onzz for reassurance. He nodded so I leapt up onto the stage with ease.

The blond woman took a step back and gave me the stage. Suddenly a spotlight lit me up.

"Hit me with a beat," the woman shouted.

The music flipped through a few tracks until she said stop. I closed my eyes and let the rhythm take me. I pictured the dances from home, the ones used to Dionysus. I let my hips sway from side to side as I did that night. I caressed my body. I imagined I was back at home with Alexia on that drunken night. It was my first time with anyone. She cupped every inch of my body with her war worn hands. I tilted my head as if her lips kissed my neck. However my image of her faded. I felt pure heat against my neck. Her calloused hands were replaced by something hotter. I gasped from the sensation. As I opened my eyes I saw crimson eyes staring back at me. Suddenly I heard Selina's voice shout.

"Take it off," she shouted.

I watched the hungry red eyes look down at me. Slowly I slide the straps off my shoulders. His eyes grew brighter as the tops of my full breast were exposed. I wanted him to see me all of me.

"Now turn around…."

I did as I was told. I turned around and slid my hand up my back. Reaching for my zipper I pulled it down. As the zipper went down I imagined Ultraman standing behind me. His hands slowly pulling the zipper down as his hot breath breathed against the nape of my neck. I let my dress fall to the floor.

"Diana,"

My mind imagined him growling my name. I took a step out of my dress and looked over my shoulders. Those eyes were still there hungry for me. I cupped my full breasts and rolled my hips as if he was behind me.

Suddenly the music stopped. The crimson eyes in the crowd faded. I looked down and realized I was completely naked. Immediately, I covered my breasts with my hands. My face flushed. What had I done?

"And she's shy too…" Selina shouted. "Oh they'll eat this shit up."

"That they will…" the blond woman added.

She stepped out from behind me.

"I'll get her an outfit," she added as she wrapped a coat around me.

"Good, good," Selina said.

Looking down from the stage I saw someone walk up beside Selina. From the look on her face she wasn't happy.

"Did I do something wrong?" I said as I felt the blond woman touch my arm.

"Probably business related kid," she replied. "Don't worry your little head about it. You just worry about dancing later."

The blond woman pulled me off the stage and off to a dressing room. She told me her name was Dinah. As she left me in my dressing room I looked at the outfit that was laid out for me.

"It's some gold strings…." I said.


	18. Chapter 17

**XVII**

"Is it ready?" Darseid's voice boomed.

His second in command Desaad nodded.

"Good,"

A portal opened in front of Darkseid. Desaad flinched as the portals permeter expanded outwards. As it opened Darkseid saw into the darkly lit inside of the Cat's Den.

"Some place," Darkseid heard his son's voice behind him.

Darkseid sensed a hint of sarcasm in his son's voice, but he let it slide. Orion would be out of the picture as soon as he had a better son from the Amazon woman. He thought he might as well allow his son to have some fun before he has to kill him.

"Why are you here boy," he grumbled.

"Father," Orion replied. "Why would I miss the chance to meet my future mother…"

Darkseid laughed.

Orion walked up beside his father's towering frame.

"What's so funny?" he asked coldly. "Any woman willing to sleep with you must be a beast. I just want to see for myself…"

Darkseid watched his son lick his lips as he called Diana a beast. He knew his son was up to something. Better he die here than back at home. At least he'd have a valid reason to unleash hell on the Kyptonian's turf if his son died here.

"Don't get any funny ideas boy…"

Darkseid's deep draw let the word 'boy' come from the back of his throat.

"The Amazon is mine," he growled.

Orion took a step back away from his father and threw up his hands.

"Father, what type of man do you think I am?" he asked.

Darkseid didn't reply. He didn't need to.

"Come if you wish boy," Darkseid added. "Just don't touch the Amazon…"

As Darkseid spoke he walked through the open boomtube. Orion rolled his eyes.

"Heed your father's words Orion," Desaad said once Darkseid had walked through the portal. "He already thinks you are a failure…"

Orion laughed.

"Me a failure?" he boasted. "I'll show him the meaning of failure when I take his woman from him!"

Orion cussed as he finally followed suit through the boomtube. As the portal closed Desaad shook his head.

"It was nice knowing you Orion," he said somberly. "It truly was you fool."

Inside the Cat's Den in Metropolis

As Darkseid stepped through the boomtube time and space split before him. It folded over and over itself until he stood in the entryway of the Cat's Den. He was a blond man kneeling to the ground. A smile spread across his face.

"As it should be," he muttered under his breath.

Darkseid adjusted his suit as he looked around the room. There was a particular scent in the air. Drink, women and… sex. Darkseid closed his eyes as he drank the Cat's Den essence. Mixed within the aura of pleasures of the flesh there was something… There was someone, her. A pure scent amongst the sea of sex in this place. How many years had it been since he had something that was untouched?

"Who the fuck are you!?" the kneeling man shouted.

The kneeling man's voice pulled Darkseid back from his mind. He took a step towards the man and knelt down to him.

"I am here to speak with the lady of this establishment," he hissed as he lifted the man's chin up.

"Right," the man said. "And I'm an arrow."

The kneel man spat in Darkseid's face. The spital slowly slid down his right cheek.

"Selina isn't…"

Darkseid snatched up the kneeling man by his jaw.

"Father please, don't make a mess," Orion said from behind his father. "I'm sure it's just a mix up.

Orion walked around his father and looked into the blond man's eyes.

"Forgive him friend," Orion said with a smile. "Can I call you friend? I am Orion and the man holding by your face is my father Darkseid of Apokolips. We have an appointment with Mistress Selina Kyle for this evening's entertainment. Would you be a good friend and inform her of our arrival?"

Orion spoke in a calm passive aggressive tone that sent shivers down the man's spine. Through Darkseid's vice grip the man nodded.

"Let him go father," Orion said as it patted his father's hand.

Darkseid grunted as he released the blond man. He tumbled backwards onto the floor. He scurried backwards before he stood back to his feet.

"Go on now," Orion said as he shooed the blond man forward.

The blond man ran off deep into the Cat's Den without another word. Orion sighed.

"You could have opened this outside of the building you know," Orion sighed. "You know humans aren't used to this level of technology."

Darkseid didn't reply to his son, he started to walk in the direction of the blond man. Orion barely noticed his father's forward motion.

"Father?" Darkseid heard his son call out but he ignored him.

Following behind the blond man he was basked in crimson up lighting of the corridors and the sound of music. The pulsing beat drew Darkseid further into the club until he reached a pair of double doors. Pushing them open he saw her. A dark skinned, raven haired beauty dancing.

"... Wait up…" Orion said as he ran up beside his father.

Darkseid's gaze was glued to the stage.

"What are you staring at?" Orion added. "It's not like you haven't seen a naked woman before…"

Orion stopped speaking in mid sentence as he stopped beside his father. As he looked down at the stage he saw what had his father transfixed. She was full breasted and curvy beyond measure. No wonder the Kryptonian kept her.

"Gods have mercy," Orion muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye Darkseid watched his son lick his lips.

"She's mine boy," Darkseid hissed.

Orion waved off his father's words and continued to stare at the dancing Amazon. Suddenly the music stopped and so did the Amazon. She looked afraid as she looked out into the seats.

"And she's shy too…" Selina shouted. "Oh they'll eat this shit up."

"That they will…" a blond woman on the stage added.

The blond woman stepped out from behind the Amazon looking her up and down.

"Please tell me they're going to…." Orion muttered under his breath.

Darkseid grunted.

"You're no fun father," he added. "What do these American's say, double your pleasure?"

Darkseid didn't reply and kept his focus on the blond man who was still standing beside Selina. He'd been there for long enough to get her attention but he was too distracted by the Amazon's curves to do so.

"I'll get her an outfit," the blond woman added as she wrapped a coat around the Amazon.

"Good, good," Selina replied. .

"Mistress Kyle," the blond man finally said as he tapped her on her shoulder.

"Ollie you better have a good reason to be in here before I throw you out of here," Selina hissed.

"Darkseid is here," he added.

Selina sucked in a big gulp of air.

"How long?" she asked coldly.

"About…." Ollie started to reply but Selina looked over her shoulder.

She was him, the gray fleshed man of Russian fame. His eyes burned as red as Ultraman's. He was looking down at the Amazon with a hunger that only sex would fix.

"Shit," she hissed. "Take them to my office Ollie…"

"But…."

"Do as I say!" she hissed as she looked at Ollie's already bruised face. "We don't want to keep the most powerful man in the world waiting now do we?"

He nodded before he turned to leave. As he turned around he saw Darkseid's gaze staring at him. He cautiously walked over to them with his head down.

"Selina would like to welcome you both to the Cat's Den," Ollie said. "Would both please follow me to her office?"

"Why thank you, what was it? Ollie?" Orion said with a smirk.

"Yes," Ollie replied as he pointed to the exit to the main stage.

Ollie led them towards Selina's office in silence. Once inside he told them that she'd be in a few minutes.

"Forgive me Darkseid," Selina's voice said from behind them. "If I'd known you were coming so early I would have had something prepared for you."

Selina entered her office with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh we saw some of your entertainment earlier…" Orion laughed. "It was quiet…"

"Silence!" Darkseid growled as he glared at his son. "Leave us!"

"But father?" Orion asked with a puzzled look upon his face.

"I need to speak with Selina alone," Darkseid replied coldly.

Selina reached for the phone that was resting on her desk.

"I've called down to the bar," she said as she placed the phone back onto the desk. "They're prepared something to refresh you Orion."

Orion rolled his eyes and left both of them in Selina's office. Once the door closed, Selina finally took a seat in front of Darkseid. She clasped her hands together and stared right into his burning red eyes.

"Now that he's been handled, what brings the most powerful in the world to my club tonight?" she asked.

"Straight to the point," Darkseid laughed. "I like a woman who gets down to business. I could use a woman like you working for me…"

"You aren't here from me Darkseid," Selina replied. "You're here for her."

Darkseid tossed up his hands and smiled.

"It seems that we have an understanding, Selina," he nodded. "Your boss has taken something that is mine."

"I don't sell flesh here Darkseid," Selina replied.

"And I'm not asking for you do so," he replied. "I'm merely asking for a chance to speak with your boss about the matter."

Selina raised her eyebrow.

"And what's in it for me?"

Darkseid leaned forwards placing his powerful hands onto her desk.

"What do you want Selina?" he asked.

Selina paused for a moment.

"I want Ultraman gone,"

Words from the author, Sorry about the wait but I've have essays and exams. Grade come first.


	19. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

"Am I supposed to wear only this?…." I asked.

There was a devilish smile on Dinah as she watched the disbelief in my face. A part of me thought she was joking but she was dead serious. There was no way that I could possibly go on that stage wearing those strings.

"Why yes darling," she said back with a wink.

I look at the strings and then back at her.

"You know I'm kind of…"

"Top heavy, I know," she interrupted as she pointed to me. "The boys here will cum themselves into a stupor when those swinging about...:"

"Cum?" I asked, shaking my head.

There was no such word on Themyscira.

"Why would they do this 'cumming' because of these?" I said as I pointed to my breasts.

Dinah laughed as she walked closer towards me. She reached her long arms around me and grabbed each of my breasts with her icy cold hands. I shuttered at her touch.

"You're used to a woman's touch aren't you?" she asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

As she spoke I felt her hot breath brushing against my neck. My words were caught in the back of my throat. I fought the urge to roll my hips up against her. Her touch reminded me of Alexia's.

"...These darling," she said as she gave my breasts a tight squeeze. "Are the foil of all creatures.

A slight yelp left my lips as I felt her cold hands fondle me.

"So sensitive,"she asked as she gave my nipples a pinch. "When was the last time someone touched you?"

It had been months since I snuck off to Alexia's chambers. I'd messed the sensation of another's touch. The more she caressed my breast the more they ached.

Ultraman," I whispered under my breath.

My face felt flushed. Dinah chuckled. Had I just called out his name?

"Are you sure you came from an island of women?" she said into my ear. "Because I'm sure that wasn't a woman's name you just whispered.

"Themyscira has no men on it," I replied hoarsely.

"But you're thinking about one right now are you?" she added.

I felt one of her hands slid down my body. Cupping my wide hips as she went. She fiddled with the hem of my dress before she slid her hand under my skirt. When her hands reached my crotch, she cupped me as Alexia had once done.

"You're thinking about…"

Dinah spread my slit open slightly.

"His big…"

I gasped as I felt a finger start to rub my tender nub.

"Dick," she growled into my ear.

I let out a moan.

"Well I'll be a horny bitch," she laughed. "I'd never thought I'd hear of a woman wanted that actually desiring to fuck him."

Did I desire him?

"Imagine his crimson eyes seeing you in those golden strings," she continued as I felt my body on the brink.

As she spoke an image of Ultraman flashed in my mind. That image of him touching himself in the shower. His massive hands spread across the glass. The shortness of his breath. It was burned into the back of my mind. I felt Dinah touching me, but in my mind I was feeling him. I didn't know why. I'd grown up in a world of only women, yet he made me feel as Dinah's touch did just by the thought of him. Was I broken? Athena forgive.

My breath quickened as I felt her fingers moving faster and faster against me. My body crumpled forward as the pressure within me built. I braced myself against the back of the chair in front of the mirror. I closed my eyes and saw his Crimson eyes staring back at me..

"Ultraman…" I muttered again

Knock, knock….

Dinah's hands left from against me.

"Dinah, is our leading lady ready for her debut?" I heard J'onzz voice through the door.

I felt Dinah's eyes on me.

"She's getting there," she said as she blew me a kiss. "We'll be out there shortly."

"Ok," J'onzz replied. "I'll be out here waiting…"

"Go get us a drink," Dinah said. "I think she'll need one to loosen up a little."

"On it," J'onzz said.

Before too long J'onzz was gone and it was just me and Dinah. I looked up from my hands and into the mirror in front of me. She noticed the worried look upon my face and smiled at me.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Diana," she said. "Some of us don't fit into the mold. Pleasure is pleasure. It doesn't matter which body it comes in. But Ultraman is a whole nother level…"

I lifted my hands to stop her from saying anything.

"... He's a 6 foot 7 god with a dick that you want to sit on…."

Her words were crude but there was truth in them. Something drew me to him.

"He makes me feel things I'm not sure I should want to feel," I replied.

Dinah pointed at me.

"Do you enjoy the feeling," she asked.

I nodded.

"Then while you're out there on that stage imagine you are doing it for Ultraman." she added.

"I shouldn't," I replied. "He might not…"

"Diana he does," she said.

Dinah took a step back from me as she snapped the back of my bra open. My breasts sagged slightly as the bra slid off my shoulders. She turned me around so that I would face her.

"Because darling, he makes you feel sexy," she said. "And those men out there want a thick woman like you to feel sexy. Use that up tight fuck to give these boys one hell of a show."

I gulped hard. Could I do this? I gave J'onzz my word that I would help. What would I be without my word? I looked over to the barely there piece of clothing.

"I'll try," I said.

"That's all I ask," Dinah replied as she opened the door to the dressing room I was in. "Now get dressed and I'll see you backstage in 10."

Dinah started to close the door behind her when she stopped half way.

"Diana," she said without looking back at me. "Thanks for the bit of fun, but just imagine Ultraman has super speed."

My face immediately burned hot. I nearly broke from her touch. Oh Gaia I probably won't survive having him touch me. As I shook the sexual thoughts from my mind I slowly undressed and slid on the golden lingerie. The golden straps held me in tightly.

Knock, knock

"Diana?"

"Come in J'onzz,"

The door slowly creaked open as J'onzz stepped into the room. I wrapped my arms around my narrow waist as he entered.

"Well damn…" he said as he looked over at me. "You look amazing,"

I forced a smile but all I felt was butterflies in my stomach. For a moment I felt J'onzz thoughts inside my head. He sensed how tense I was at the situation.

"Ultraman will be here later to pick you up," he added.

My face lit up.

"Will he see me dance too?" I asked.

The playful nature of my voice caused him to laugh. He nodded.

"Thought that would pick up your spirits," he added. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

J'onzz waved for me to come out of the room.

"We don't want to keep him waiting,"


	20. Chapter 19

**XIX**

My flight back from Bruce's cave was a quiet one. His promise to keep an eye out for Darkseid didn't sit well with me. He couldn't be trusted. I needed someone I could trust looking out for her in my absence. Arthur, yes Arthur would be a far better choice to keep her safe. The exiled Atlanian king was a man of his word. I turned on my cimlink and called him.

"Arthur…"

"Ultraman," he replied.

"I need you to monitor the Amazon's moments while she's inside the Cat's Den," I ordered.

"Already on it," he replied. "Did you think I've wait for Bruce to fuck it up before I took things into my own hands?"

God I loved Arthur. He was short and to the point. He pulled no punches. With Arthur watching over her I felt a bit better. But still...

"How has she been?" I said as I landed at the Watchtower.

Arthur let out a slight laugh. He knew that damn owl couldn't be trusted as far as either of us could throw him. And we were both stronger than the average human. So his ass would go pretty far. But I'm sure he's never seen me show concern for another human being before.

"She danced on the stage and headed to her dressing room," he replied. "Ollie looked at her for a bit too long but he stopped once Dinah caught wind of it. Nothing was out of the ordinary… so far..."

"Give me updates every 10 mins," I said as I headed inside the building.

"Will do," he replied as he turned off his comlink.

I entered the Watchtower from the rooftop entrance. As I walked down the first flight of stairs I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everything will be alright," I muttered to myself. "We are prepared for anything…"

Night crept up on me as slowly as my five o'clock shadow. Once inside my penthouse suite I washed off the stank of Bruce's presence from my body. The scolding water felt like tiny pinpricks of joyous pain. That's what I needed pain. I thrived off it. It was the only feeling I could still feel. It made me feel... normal.

As I stepped out of the shower I dressed myself in the sharpest suit I owned. Though I prefer a simple plaid tee and jeans, a mob boss had to dress accordingly. As I adjusted my suit in the mirror of my closet I looked at myself up and down. I looked like an apex predator. The suit clung to me for dear life. As I watched myself, all I could think about were all those animal's eyes watching her. Arthur said he was dancing on the main stage. Every curve of her body was probably on display. A hint of red filed my eyes. Why did she affect me so? She was just one woman. A woman who tried to kill me. Yet, every fiber of my being wants to shield her from their savage eyes.

The longer I thought about those animals being near her the more anger I felt. My heart rate tripled. Still looking at myself in the mirror I watched the flames of my eyes spread across my face and down my entire body. My flames slowly melted the fabric of my suit. The undershirt was the first to go, followed by my pants and jacket.

8 pm rolled around and my phone rang.

"Incoming call from Aquaman…"

"Damnit…" I hissed as I watched the last strip of fabric turn to ash. "That was Hugo Boss"

"Burned that Hugo didn't you Ultraman?" I heard Arthur say over the com.

I growled as I heard the snarkiness in Arhtur's voice. He met my anger with boastful laughter.

"I knew you liked her," he said. "...but I didn't expect her to get you so hot and bothered enough to destroy a $3,000 dollar suit."

"Just tell me how is she?" I asked. "... You fish bastard…"

"Ok, ok, don't burn up another suit," he replied swiftly. "There is nothing to report so

far."

As I heard what Arthur was saying, something didn't feel right. My gut was telling

me that something was off in his voice.

"Are you sure Arthur?" I asked.

I waited for Arthur to reply to my question as I walked back into my closet. He took a few deep breaths. Either good something had just happened or something bad. From how long it was taking him to reply it was probably bad.

"Arthur…" I said, lowering my voice.

I walked past several suits until I picked out a simple dark gray pant and blue shirt.

"Ultraman…" he said as I slid my clothes on.

I rolled up my sleeves and left three buttons open.

"Tell me what happened before I come down there and rip out our throat," I said as I slicked back my untamable curls.

"... I have been outside of her dressing room this entire time," he replied. "No one has been in here other than..."

Arthur's voice fluctuated more than it should have.

"Who did you let into her dressing room Arthur?!" I said with a snap.

"Ultraman I'm going to need you to calm down…." he added.

"I said don't boss me Arthur," I shouted back. "Who went into her dressing room besides J'onzz…."

"It was Black Canary," he blurted out.

"Ollie's girl," I growled.

"Calm down Clark," Arthur said, stumbling over his words.

Calm myself…? Was he kidding me?

"You don't want to burn up another suit now do you…"

"Fuck the suits Arthur!" I yelled. "She's a dead woman…."

I began to pace across my room cursing loudly. Dinah was notorious for fucking with the girls Selina had backstage. Hell she was probably the reason the girl the Amazon was replacing left. Her, Selina and some psycho Bruce called Harley were 'his girls'. They did his dirty work before I started to. None of Bruce's minions could be trusted. The things she could have said to her… No, the taint of this place was too close to her. And I was going to put an end to it.

"Tell J'onzz not to let her on the stage Arthur," I said as I stepped out onto my balcony.

"Ultraman, she's already heading on…."

I ignored Arthur and turned off my comlink. I could have called J'onzz but I knew him all too well. He wouldn't listen to me. Not in this state. In a flash I took to the skies and made my way to the Amazon. My sonic boom could be heard for miles. I wanted everyone to know I was coming, especially Selina. If she or anyone of her staff was up to no good they were going to pay.

As the Cat's Den came into view I heard her…

"_I can't…"_

"_Oh come now legs…_

…_. Can't a customer get a pre-show dance…"_

_That voice. I knew that male's voice. It sounded Russian..._

"_The lady said no son…" I heard J'onzz say. _

"_...Don't son me you green bastard! _

_...Don't you know who I am! _

…_. I am Orion son of Darkseid…"_

...Darkseid's son was here and touching what was mine… The sound barrier broke as I picked up my speed. Before I knew it, I was standing inside the Cat's Den with my hands around some pencil necked bastard. I slammed his body against the bar. The bar crumbled as I brought his body all the way to the back of the bar. I heard his spine break into two as we went through the bar. Thousands of dollars of booze shattered into pieces. The red fleshed man cussed as he tried to break my grip.

"My father will…" he gargled.

Blood and foam oozed out of the red man's mouth.

"Will do nothing," I growled.

I looked over to the Amazon, she was trembling with fear. Not from the ass who tried to touch her but from me. She didn't need to see what I was about to do to this piece of shit.

"Get her out of here," I ordered.

I watched J'onzz gently reach for her shoulder.

"I'll take her," I heard Selina say.

Selina cut J'onzz off and dragged the Amazon off. Once she was out of sight I let my fire burn within my eyes. I leaned in close to the red fleshed man.

"She wasn't yours or your father's to take…"

As I spoke I blasted him at point blank range. His head instantly was not longer atop his body.

"She's mine…"


	21. Chapter 20

**XX**

A few moments before…

I wrapped my arms around my waist and held on tight. I could feel every eye watching me. My breasts were barely contained by the outfit Dinah made me wear. They had a gentle sway with every step I took. The scent of sex filled the air. Several hands reached out for me but thankful J'onzz brushed them away.

"Don't be nervous," J'onzz said as he walked up behind me. "They just find you to be beautiful."

I could feel his smile from behind me. Walking through this sea of hungry eyes, knowing I had J'onzz with me was a comfort.

"I'll try J'onzz," I replied shyly.

Personally I didn't care if these strangers found me to be beautiful. I only cared if one person did. My face flushed at the thought of Ultraman. I wondered if he would have found me beautiful in this?

"Modest too, you keep adding onto your charms Diana," he said with a smile. "Before you know it all of this will be over and you'll see him again."

I gave J'onzz a nod. He made me feel safe enough with his kind words even though the eyes continued to watch me. The thought that I'd see Ultraman soon was enough encouragement to get me through this.

"Just follow me," I heard J'onzz voice in my head. "And close your eyes…"

I looked up at him puzzled. How could he be in my head?

"Telepathy," he added. "It makes it easier to block out the noise."

I closed my eyes as J'onzz grabbed hold of my hand. He guided us for a few steps. The world about me faded. My steps became easier as I could no longer see everyone that was watching me. However, as we walked something pulled me back away from J'onzz. A clap of thunder rang out as eyes opened.

"Well, well…"

From behind me I heard a slurred voice called out. A thick smell of drunkenness filled my lungs. I looked behind me to see a man in a dark suit.

"...What do we have here?" he continued as he held onto my hand. "Ultraman's new…"

J'onzz pulled me closer to him, but the man in red didn't release me. J'onzz gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"Remain calm…" he whispered into my mind. "Let me handle this…"

The look in J'onzz eyes said everything. He knew where that thunder came from.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you boy," J'onzz growled. "Let her go and I'll forget that this even happened…"

As J'onzz spoke I pulled my hand away from the drunken red man. He hung onto for a few tugs before finally letting me go. His body lunged forwards almost falling to the floor.

"I belong to no man ," I said as I held onto my wrist.

The drunk man smirked as he licked his hand that had held my wrist. He made me cringe as he stared at me with hunger in his eyes.

"Mmm that accent," the drunk man slurred. "I would love to hear you scream my name with that…."

The man's words sparked a rage within me. No one called me outside my name.

"Ok kid I believe it is time for you to leave," J'onzz said firmly.

"Ha!" the drunk laughed. "I don't take orders from you, you green face fuck!"

The drunk man spewed a stream of curse words as J'onzz spoke to me.

J'onzz leaned in close to me and whispered into my ear, "Whatever happens don't show him the real you,"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" I replied.

J'onzz winked, "You made a tiny thunderstorm while you were past out last night. Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, but last night it did over and over…"

"Don't you ignore me!" the drunk man shouted. "I'm talking to you legs…"

J'onzz took a step back away from me and turned to face the man. He pulled me with him. The drunk man's skin started to change. His skin started to turn red and crack into a hundred pieces.

"By the gods…" I muttered.

"Yes, by me legs," he hissed. "Don't you know who I am? I'm the son of Darkseid…"

Present time

Everything after I heard the word Darkseid went dark. I heard a loud boom, but the next thing I remember was Selina grabbing my arms. She dragged me down the hallway cussing the whole way.

"Darkseid…"

I muttered his name as a sickening feeling gripped me. He was the unspoken inity on the island. My mother said she'd handled him, but the fact that the gray fleshed man was here made fear grip me. Something was wrong, very wrong. My mother, though not the most affectionate woman, would never just hand me over to a monster like him. The real question now was why was he here now.

"Come on!" Selina hissed. "Ultraman wants you 'safe'."

A shiver ran up my spine as heard Selina say the word 'safe'. My Amazon senses had been on high alert from the moment Selina's cold touch collided with my skin. But her words sent them into overdrive.

"She worked for Ultraman," I told myself. "She was under his command and she would help keep me safe."

I told myself those words over and over again. I tried to convince myself that they were true. Yet if I truly believed them, why didn't they give me comfort? I needed to get back to Ultraman.

"We need to go back," I said as I slowed my pace. "He might need..."

"Nothing from you," she said, interrupting me. "Ultraman is a big boy. He doesn't need you messing this up anymore than you already have."

I lowered my head in shame and I followed closely behind her in silence. Selina dragged me back down the hallway in the direction of her office.

"She's mine!" Ultraman's voice echoed down the hallway.

Selina suddenly grasped on my wrist tighter and her pace quickened. She yanked me behind her cussing with every quickened step. Again my Amazon senses told me to run, but I didn't want to anger Ultaman more than I already had.

"Selina was a trusted employee," I muttered once more. "Stop overthinking this…"

"Shit! This wasn't supposed to happen…." Selina cussed under her breath as we.

Gulit gripped me.

"I told him to leave me alone but..." I replied as we reached her office.

Selina suddenly jerked me forward and pointed her bony hand at her office door. There was a furry in her eyes as she stared at me.

"Stay in here, do you understand?! " she hissed.

I took a step towards her office door.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," I continued as I reached down for the doorknob.

Selina pushed the door open away from my grasp. She continued to point into her office as I took several steps into her office. Once inside her office I stopped hearing Selina's footsteps. I turned around to see where she was. Selina stood in the doorway with the door in her hands. She was gripping it so tightly until the pads on her fingers were white.

My Amazon senses tingled once more. There was something wrong with this room.. How could a room's aura change in a matter of a few hours?

"Selina…" I said as I looked at her.

Suddenly she yanked the door towards her. I ran forwards to stop her but I was too late.

"You should have just killed ULTRAMAN my dear," she shouted as the door slammed in front of me.

My body collided with the door with a thud. I tried to pull the door back open, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Selina," I shouted through the door.

"You are my ticket out from under that damn alien's thumb!" she hissed back. "Enjoy your new master you fuckin bitch!"

I banged my fist against the door screaming for her to let me out. The longer I hit the door the less light shined through the skylights until no light was visible. Alone in the darkness I slid down onto my knees. I leaned my head up against the thick metal door.

"Stupid, stupid," I cussed to myself. "I should have just…"

Through the darkness a low growl echoed throughout Selina's office. I shot up to my feet and looked around the room. The room was too dark for me to see much of anything.

"Who's there?" I called out into the darkness.

"You are more beautiful than your mother, you know," a deep voice replied.

My heart immediately sank as another rumble of thunder cracked against the night sky.

"You know you turn me on when you do that," the voice purred. "Who knew the daughter of Hippolyta got something from her father…"

"Don't speak of my mother, you coward!" I shouted back.

"Coward?" it asked.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something tower figure looming.

"I just wish to admire my prize…"

Crackdoom!

"Darkseid," I mouthed.

A clap of lightning shone through the skylight as a rush of wind passed me. My body was forced backwards into the metal door. Lightning flashed once more illuminated a towering shadowy figure.

"Bingo, Diana,"

My eyes grew wide.

As lightning continued to light the sky, Darkseid started to walk towards me. His lumbering frame towered over mine. His flesh was dull and gray.

"Stay back!" I shouted at him.

He merely laughed, "Come now Diana, I've waited a long time to see you. Is this you greet your beloved…."

As Darkseid reached me he tried to touch my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

Again he just laughed.

"Ouch Diana," he laughed, mocking me. "You wound me…"

"I'll do more than wound you if you come any closer," I hissed.

Before I could react I felt Darkseid's hand brushing up against my cheek. His massive hands slid down my cheek and to my neck. He tilted my head to one side and took in a deep breath. He let out a growl as he Darkseid pinned me against the door with his body against the wall. I felt his tongue run along the side of my neck.

"Unhand me," I ordered as a clap of thunder stuck outside.

My heart raced as it began to match the storm brewing outside, yet he didn't heed my warning. The storm outside was gathering intensity the longer I felt Darkseid's touch upon me. I tried to reach out to J'onzz but he didn't answer. I needed to calm myself before that storm got out of control. I wanted to hurt anyone like last time.

"No one orders a god," he laughed as he forced me to look at him.

I spat in his face.

"I will enjoy breaking that spirit of yours" he continued as he wiped my spit from his face.

"I will not break!"

Darkseid took several steps towards me pressing his stoned body against mine.

"Oh but you will," he growled as he slid a hand down to my butt. "Have I angered you Diana?"

I didn't reply. I didn't need to. The storm outside gave him his answer.

"Give me all you've got Diana, " he said.

He grabbed my butt tightly and started to lift me up off the ground.

"Show me the power of a goddess…"

He leaned down to kiss my lips. As he did so a surge of power ran through me.

"NO!" I bellowed.

A flash of lightning filled the room. It shot through my body and into Darkseid. He flew back away from me several feet. I crumpled down to my knees. Darkseid's laughter rang out from the smoking corpus. He stood to his feet. Part of his suit was melted off.

"Power raw fucking power," he laughted. "You will give me a son worthy of me Amazon…"

As he laughed a loud boom burst through the wall inches from my head. A flash of heat followed. Two red beams hurtled towards Darkseid. They threw him further back.

"Diana," I heard Ultraman's voice come from behind me.

I felt his touch pull me to the side. The molten metal from the wall burned my arm. I winced in pain.

"Are you alright?"

I felt Ultraman's power arms wrap around me. I nodded.

Darkseid laughed, "And so we finally meet Kryptonian…"

Darkseid stood to his feel and dusted himself off.

"So we have," Ultraman replied as he held me tight. "I'm asking you to leave my establishment before you lose more than your worthless son tonight…"

"Oh him," Darkseid laughed. "You have done me a favor, Kryptonian. I'm sure the Amazon will give me a better one soon enough…"

A growl left Ultraman's lips. It was so loud that it shook the building.

"As I told your son, she's mine," he replied. "If you want her you'll have to go through me…"

Darkseid raised his eyebrow. He almost looked amused at Ultraman's declaration.

"Diana," he called out, ignoring Ultraman's words. "Till we meet again…"

He bowed before a massive portal opened behind him. I turned towards Ultraman as Darkseid vanished into thin air. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Ultraman's chest.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean for…"

I felt Ultraman wrap his arms about me once more. I felt safe.

"He would have come no matter what happened here," he said.

"He's here for me," I said. "I've already put you and your people in danger. I need to leave before he hurts anyone else."

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"... I have to go back home…."

Ultraman let out a deep sigh, "He destroyed your home Diana…"

"What?"

"Your mother and sisters are dead," he continued. "He killed them all…"

"By Gaia," I cried.

I let the tears flow down my cheek.

"I said this was you home now," he added. "We are your family now. And I always look out for family."


	22. Chapter 21

XXI

The moment Selina left with Diana I knew something was off, but after blowing Darkseid's son's head off I was surrounded. Several of Selina's goons flanked me on either side.

"Sorry about the mess…" I said with a smirk.

Selina's men didn't reply.

I let out a sigh, "Selina you fool."

Two of her men came charging towards me with blades.

"J'onzz…" I ordered.

He rushed down the hall following behind Selina as I ducked the first guy. I blasted the second guy at point blank range turning him into a pile of ash. The rest of Selina's men took a step back.

"Is fighting for that cheap whore worth dying for," I growled.

A few of the men muttered to themselves.

"What's in it for us?"

I looked over towards Selina's top bodyguard.

"Not dying Ollie," I said.

Ollie raised his eyebrow.

"Traitor…" one of the men shouted.

Ollie swiftly shot the man in the face.

"Dinah comes with me," he said as the smoke still bellowed from his gun.

I nodded.

"Well then let the fun begin…" Ollie slipped another round into the barrel of his gun.

I smiled.

A few of Selina's men rushed at both of us. I ripped a man's arm clean off and beat another in the head with it cracking his skull open. Ollie was headshotting men left and right. While I ripped Selina's men to shreds. After a few moments we were surrounded in a pile of broken bodies and blood.

"We make a pretty good team…" Ollie started to say but, something wasn't right.

A shiver ran up my spine.

"Who is Selina working for?" I hissed.

"Darkseid…." Ollie blurted out. "Darkseid…"

In a flash I rushed down the hall. I saw Selina slamming her office door closed behind her. Rage filled me.

"Selina!" I bellowed.

She reached for her gun and got off three rounds into my shoulder.

"DIE" she hissed.

"You first," I growled.

I unleashed hell fire from my eyes into her face. She barely made a sound as her flesh melted from her face so quickly. Rushing through her burnt body I slammed into the door. The door didn't budge. Suddenly, a rumble of thunder emanated from inside the room. I needed to get inside.

I rammed into the door a few times to no avail. I need something more powerful.

"J'onzz... J'onzz…" I called out. "I need you to phaselock into the room…"

Crackdoom….

"She's doing that," I saw J'onzz out of the corner of my eyes.

"What are you talking about, you green bastard?" I hissed. "We need to get in there and…"

Crackdoom….

"The thunder," J'onzz said as he pointed up to the heavens. "She's causing it. I knew she was powerful but this is fascinating…"

"Fuck you fascinations J'onzz!"

"I'd blast a little to the right of the door," he said. "He's got her pressed up against the door…."

I looked through the door. I saw his stone-like face peering down at her. His hands caressing her body…

"Mine…"

Everything after that was a blur. I blow a hole through the wall beside the door. Darkseid was on the far side of the room smoking.

"Diana," I said from behind her.

I felt reached out and touched her arm. I pulled her into me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

I wrapped my arms around her. I watched the top of her head nod.

From the far side of the room Darkseid's laughter filled the room, "And so we finally meet Kryptonian…"

I held onto the Amazon tightly as I watched Darkseid stand to his feel.

"So we have," I growled. "I'm asking you to leave my establishment before you lose more than your worthless son tonight…"

"Oh him," Darkseid laughed. "You have done me a favor, Kryptonian. I'm sure the Amazon will give me a better one soon enough…"

A growl left my lips so loud that it shook the walls of the club.

"As I told your son, she's mine," I hissed. "If you want her you'll have to go through me…"

Darkseid raised his eyebrow. He almost looked amused at my declaration. A part of me knew he was amused. Sadly for him he didn't believe me. A fact he would regret.

"Diana," he called out. "Till we meet again…"

I boiled with rage as Darkseid bowed before a massive portal opened behind him. The coward ran. The Amazon buried her face into my chest as Darkseid's boomtube collapsed.

"I'm sorry," she muttered softly. "I didn't mean for…"

The way she buried her face into my chest made my heart tighten.

"He would have come no matter what happened here," I replied.

"He's here for me," she continued, ignoring my words. "I've already put you and your people in danger. I need to leave before he hurts anyone else."

She really couldn't believe this was all her fault. Darkseid had been scoping out my turf for years. I'd killed hundreds of his agents over the years. Her being here just gave him a valid reason to pick a fight.

"... I have to go back home…."

Her voice squeaked out from my chest. I didn't know how to tell her. If Darkseid was here then her family was probably already dead.

I let out a deep sigh, "He destroyed your home Diana…"

"What?"

"Your mother and sisters are dead," I added. "He killed them all…"

"By Gaia," she cried.

Her soft tears burned a trail down my chest.

"I said this was you home now," I added. "We are your family now. And I always look out for family."

The Amazon let out a long deep sob as she crumpled to her knees. I forced myself not to try and stop her. I needed to get her away from this mess.

"Prep the car," I ordered to J'onzz. "I'm taking her back home…"

J'onzz didn't reply. A part of me was waiting for him to try and say something smart. A part of me wanted him to. I was in the mood to murder a few more people. Darkseid came onto my turf and declared war. But J'onzz was smart enough to know now was not the time to press me. At this moment there was thin ice and then there was him. He knew he was on thin ice for putting her into this hot mess in the first place.

As the Amazon cried into her hands J'onzz reached down to touch her shoulder. Without thinking a growl left my lips. It echoed off the walls of Selina's office. J'onzz gaze immediately met mine. He took one look at the fury still burning in my eyes and took several steps back out of the room. I hear him scurry down the hall calling for Arthur to bring the car around.

"Amazon," I called out.

I felt sick to my stomach calling her out of her name but I needed to keep my distance. The way her cries made my heart ache, it was a weakness. At this moment I was at war. I couldn't have a weakness. Weakness got men killed and I wasn't planning on dying anytime soon.

"Amazon," I called out once more.

She still didn't respond. She seemed to be lost in a trance. I reached out for her and touched her arm.

"I should have gone home," she muttered as she turned to face me.

Her eyes were red from her tears. What little was left of my heart broke as her eyes met mine.

"If I had my mother might still…"

My hand moved on it's own and cupped her face. I pulled her gaze to mine. A lone tear slid onto my thumb as I brushed it away.

"He would have taken you and still killed them," I replied.

"You don't know that…" she snapped back.

I knelt down beside her and looked into her face, eyes to eyes. I saw the flames still seeping from my own eye in my reflection of hers.

"Oh but I do," I replied. "That's what men like us do. We don't leave anyone alive…"

"But you aren't like him…" she said.

I laughed. If she only knew.

"Boss…" I heard Arthur call me over the com.

"We're on our way out now," I said.

"Do you want Barry to send over the clean up crew?" he asked.

"Don't move anything just yet…" I said.

Arthur paused for a moment, "You sure about that? You left a bit of a mess…"

"I said don't move anything" I said, doubling down on my harsh tone.

"You're the boss," he replied.

Arthur closed the com. Alone with the Amazon I stood to my feet.

"Come on," I said coldly.

She looked up at me so lost. I was the last person she needed to seek answers from. Something as pure as her shouldn't be here in this world. I needed to show her a bit of that darkness to keep her away from it.

"Let's go home…"

I extended my hand down to her. She hesitated for a moment before she took my arm. Hand in hand I pulled her up right. She followed behind me as we left what was rumble that was once Selina's office. Walking through the hole I burned through the wall Diana stopped in her tracks.

"Selina…" she muttered.

I looked behind me to see Diana staring at the ashen remains of Selina still burning on the

Floor. Her eyes traveled up our joint hand and up to my face. Her bright blue eyes grew wide as she realized what I'd done.

"She betrayed me," I said as I pulled her forwards.

The Amazon's gaze still lingered on Selina's corpse as I pulled her down the corridor. She muttered a prayer of some sort. Why she wasted a thing on Selina I'd never know. As we walked towards the entrance I felt her tighten her grip on my hand. The sight of all the blood and bodies must have gotten to her.

I fought the urge to tell her to not look but as with Selina's body she needed to see that I was a danger. By the time we reached the entrance of the club, Barry and Hal were waiting for us with a grenade in hand.

"Big blue…" Barry said with a smirk.

I nodded as I walked past them.

"And I didn't think that he'd let us try these out…" Hal said.

I opened the car door and told the Amazon to step in. She did so without a word. As I closed the door I grunted to the boys.

"Bye, bye putty cat," Hal smirked.

He tossed the green glowing grenade in his hand into the front door of the Cat's Den.

BOOM!

Green flames flew to the heaven as the ground shook. I watched the flames consume the building. Bruce might be pissed I killed one of his playthings, but Selina was a liability. He understood that much. Joker might work for the cops but at least he loved Bruce's dick enough not to rat him out.

Ring, ring

"She fucked up didn't she," I heard Bruce's voice through the phone.

"Oh yes," I replied.

"Darkseid?" Bruce asked.

I hated when he acted like he didn't already know.

"Did he take the Amazon with him when he left?" he continued.

"No," I growled.

"I see," Bruce replied.

He wanted him to take her. I could tell from the tone of his voice.

"Well then I guess I've got a war to plan for," he added with a hint of glee. "Should I call your wife?"

I looked behind me to see the Amazon still crying through the car window.

"No," I replied. "I don't want her near my house tonight…"

Bruce immediately hung up on me.

"By Rao he better not bring her over," I muttered under my breath as I got into the car.


	23. Chapter 22

**XXII **

"Till we meet again…"

His menacing words lingered in Metropolis long after he was gone. There was a slight smirk on his face as he breathed the last bit of air that held her scent. In between Metropolis and St. Petersburg Darkseid closed his eyes as he imprinted the image of 'his' prey in his mind.

"Such power," he thought.

Apokolips Inkorporeyted (incorporated in Russian) Headquarters

The sonic boom from the boomtube opening shook the foundations of the Apokolips building. Desead stood at the entryway of a towering building as the ground trembled.

"Welcome back boss…" Desaad muttered as he watched Darkseid frame starting to come through.

Desead's white hair blew in the vacuum that the boomtube created. Darkseid's massive frame stepped through the portal with his eyes still closed. He heard Desaad's feet scurried towards his side. Darkseid grunted as he heard Desaad clearing his throat.

"...where is Orion?" Desaad asked.

A soft chuckle left Darkseid's lips as he walked past his old 'friend' without saying a word. With his eyes still closed he walked towards his building. Desead's eyes lingered on the portal for a few minutes. After a few minutes the portal started to close. The lack of Orion's presence finally hit him. Desaad gulped hard as the last embers of the boomtube closed before him.

"My 'son'," he grumbled without looking back to Desaad. "Has met his unworthy fate…"

Desead's jaw dropped.

"You didn't…"

Darkseid head peered over his shoulder with his crimson eyes wide open. Darkseid had a devilish grin on his stone cold face.

"Like I'd soil my hands with that fools blood," Darkseid replied.

There was a soullessness in Darkseid's eyes as he spoke. All the color drained from Desead's face as he watched his master slowly saunter into his headquarters. There was something in Darkseid's walk that made Desead wonder what went wrong in Metropolis.

"Shall I inform his mother, sir?" Desaad asked.

As Darkseid turned back towards the building Desaad noticed a trickle of blood dripping down the side of Darkseid's head. There was a look of fear on Desaad's face. He wondered if the Kryptonian drew his boss's blood. Desaad rushed to his master's side.

"Boss there's…" Desaad shouted as he reached the glass doors.

They shut in front of him as he approached. DEsaad's muffled pleas fell on deaf ears. Darkseid ignored his words as he continued further into the building. Gradually a dribble of blood slipped into his right eye. His massive stone-like hands wiped the red ooze from his eyes.

"It's been a long time since anyone has made me bleed," Darkseid laughed. "You shall give me a power son Diana."

He brought his bloodied hand to his lips as Desaad finally caught up.

"A son?" Desaad asked breathlessly.

Darkseid noticed Desaad standing beside him.

"She made me bleed Desaad," Darkseid said.

"She… The Amazon?!"

Darkseid let out a sigh.

"Yes," Darkseid replied. "I've never seen such pure raw power in one person. She will give me a son worthy to bear my name."

Desaad shook his head in disbelief.

"There are plenty of women here," Desaad said. "I'm sure someone like Barda could…"

Darkseid's head snapped towards Desaad as two beams of red darted into the wall right beside Desaad's head.

"I want the blood of Zeus to give me a son," Darkseid roared.

Desaad trembled as Darkseid walked towards him.

"I… I…" Desaad stumbled over his words.

Grabbing Desaad by his throat Darkseid clamped down on the olderly man. Desaad struggled to breath as Darkseid leaned in close to him.

"She will give me a son powerful enough to conquer the universe," he added. "And you will make sure that everything she needs will be in order here. Have I made myself clear?"

As his eyes rolled up in the back of his head he nodded.

"Yes sir,"

Darkseid loosened his grip on Desaad's throat.

"Good," Darkseid replied. "Be sure to toss Orion's mother out on the street as well. She no longer is needed. Diana shall be my queen."

As Darkseid lowered Desaad back down to the ground Desaad held on to his throat.

"What are we going to do about the Kryptonian?" Desaad gasped. "You know he won't let her go without a fight…"

"Oh I've everything under control," Darkseid answered.

"Why drag this battle out," Desaad asked. "You could have brought the Amazon here just now. Why wait…"

Darkseid shrugged.

"I want that Kryptonian fool to come to me," he replied. "He'll bring her to my door and I will bring him to heel on my own turf."

"But sir…"

Darkseid growled at Desaad's constant questioning.

"Never question my motives again Desaad," Darkseid ordered.

"I'm sorry sir,"

"That you are," Darkseid replied.

Ring, ring….

Darkseid glanced down at his phone.

Incoming call Lois Lane.


	24. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

The Lane Family Compound, Metropolis

An older pale woman stood in the middle of a full length mirror. Blowing a puff of smoking into the glass she admired her fading beauty. As the smoke faded a light off to the side of the mirror started blinking.

Beep, beep….

"Who's calling me at this hour!" she grumbled as she took another puff.

Reaching over to the side of the mirror the woman pressed the blinking button. The time appeared in the middle of the mirror, 10:45 pm. A devilish smile spread across her face.

"Goodbye whore," the woman laughed exhaling smoke.

Looking at herself with a smirk she pulled the feathered trim of her robe up around her face.

"Ultraman is mine," she added.

As she spoke she twirled from side to side allowing her voice to echo throughout the room surrounding her.

"... What brings such joyous laughter?" a voice bellowed.

The woman jumped as she turned around. She saw Bruce's shadowy figure lurking in the far side of the room.

Bruce scoffed as he watched her fain modesty.

"Who did you think would come and visit your old ass in the middle of the nice Lois, Ultraman?" Bruce said, raising his brow.

Lois stood there looking at him sternly. Bruce shook his head. He knew she thought Ultraman would come to her after Darkseid took the amazon. For a woman who claimed to be so smart wasn't too smart at all. As he watched her vain face he fought back laughter.

"You dare mock…" she hissed.

Lois lifted her hand to hit Bruce in the face but he caught her arm in mid-swing.

"Well you make it so easy Lois," Bruce replied as she licked her hand. "I couldn't help myself…"

"You serve my husband," Lois hissed as she pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"A husband who can't stand your ass," Bruce said as Lois started to walk away from him. "So much so that he got himself a thicc girl to ride his dick…"

Lois stopped and turned to face Bruce. An amused smile was on his face. Lois stepped closer to Bruce as she flipped her drab hair over her shoulder.

"I highly doubt that she'll be riding anything," she replied.

"What makes you say such things?"

Bruce watched her standing there so sure of herself . There was a smug look in her eye . A look that Bruce knew he needed to remove.

"Oh dear," Lois cooed as she reached out for Bruce's chin.

She gently tapped it as she spoke.

"I thought you would have heard about it by now," she continued with a smirk. "She has been taken by Darkseid…"

Standing in front of Lois, Bruce brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. Lois's face molded into Bruce's touch.

"Who said anything about her being taken Lois?" Bruce asked.

Lois placed a kiss on Bruce's jaw.

"I have my ways Bruce, you know that," she cooed. "You know that."

Lois pulled Bruce face inches from her own. She tilted her head to the side, opening her mouth to kiss his lips.

"Too bad your ways didn't double check to see if she was really gone," Bruce replied as he claimed her lips.

Lois pushed Bruce away as he stumbled backwards slightly.

"What do you mean?" she spat.

"Oh your source didn't inform you that Darkseid just up and left without taking the Amazon with him…" Bruce replied.

Immediately Lois began to pace. She muttered to herself as she reached into one of the side pockets of her robe. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. Taking a long hard drag Lois blew a huge puff of smoke into the air.

"You ok over there," Bruce asked as he watched Lois slowly unravel before him.

Lois hissed, "No, no, no."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he walked over to Lois's mirror and pressed a button. He pulled up an image of the outside of the Cat's Den. Smoke billowed up from what was left of the building.

"As you can see your beloved husband took Darseid's attempt to take her surprisingly well," Bruce said as he made air quotes.

"Where is Selina!?" Lois snapped.

Bruce laughed.

"Now you show concern for your inside source?" Bruce asked coldly.

"Where is she Bruce!?"

"Oh my dear Lois,"Bruce cooed. "Part of her is now ash on her office floor. The other half… I'm not sure where Ultraman threw her..."

"He doesn't know that I…" Lois said as she gripped onto Bruce's shoulder. "I can still fix this..."

"Oh," Bruce replied as he leaned up against the mirror. "How are you going to fix this…"

Bruce pointed to the smoldering ash that was the Cat's Den.

"I didn't know he was going to show up personally," Lois said, "Yes, yes… Bruce would never want anything to happen to Selina..."

"Now that's just pathetic Lois," Bruce said, interrupting her. "I'd keep my head down if I were you. The moment he finds out that you were behind Darkseid coming to his city your ass is dead…."

Bruce watched the rage boil in Lois's eyes as he called Metropolis 'his city'. Lois was born and raised in the city of tomorrow, unlike Ultraman. He was some backwoods small farming town out west.

"You mean our city!" she hissed. "I gave him this city. I did. Me, me me!"

"Last time I checked that was your father," Bruce laughed.

Lois's jaw dropped. Bruce didn't lie. Her father, the General, gave the city to Ultraman.

"Cat got your tongue Lois?" Bruce mocked.

"Shut up Bruce!" Lois blurted out.

"How mature of you Lois," Bruce added. "No wonder Ultraman treats you like a child."

"He loves me," she blurted out.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"...He just needs to remember."

Lois opened her robe and let it fall off her shoulders. She walked over to Bruce, who was still leaning up against the mirror. In nothing but her underwear she pressed her half naked body up against Bruce. She slid her hand down his body and cupped his dick in her hand.

"He'll come back, he always comes back," Lois said as she massaged his cock. "Just like you…"

Bruce stood there stone faced as Lois rubbed her body against him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that this time Lois," Bruce replied.

Lois suddenly stopped fondling him.

"What does that mean?" she snapped back.

Bruce said, "I've got Joker to handle this type of thing. I no longer have use of you."

Lois started to panic. She kissed his lips but he didn't respond to her touch.

"You need me Bruce," she said as she broke their kiss.

She looked up into Bruce's unmoved face.

"I've got my war," Bruce said coldly. "Ultraman has a reason to bring me the world…"

He stood up straight and forced Lois to back away from him.

"What can you offer me?" Bruce asked as he stared down at Lois. "A bad blow job?"

Bruce walked over to Lois and kissed the top of her head.

"Good luck making your way out of this alive Lois," Bruce said. "You are not longer under my protection…"

Bruce walked away from Lois. She grabbed unto his arms.

"Bruce.. Bruce…" she cried. "You need me…"

Bruce continued walking away from Lois as he ignored her cries.

"We can work through this Bruce…" she cried. "You're not thinking clearly…"

Bruce stopped.

"You should have thought before you brought Selina into this," he growled as he pulled his arm away.

Finally free of Lois, Bruce walked out of the mirror filled room. Alone Lois rushed towards the mirror. With a scream she punched her hand into the mirror. It shattered to pieces as she crumpled to the floor.

Beep, beep

Incoming call….

Lois looked up to the blood covered broken mirror. She saw a name come across it… Darkseid. The name turned into a fractured image of a gray fleshed man.

"Evening Mrs Kent, I believe we have something to discuss,"


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 3: The Morning After Part 1**

The next morning

Bruce paced back and forth cursing under his breath as Dean J'onzz watched.

"Calm down Mr Wayne…." J'onzz said.

"Calm down, calm down!" Bruce replied as he tossed his arms into the air. "That fucking farm boy just caused an international incident with a warrior race of women... "

In mid sentence Bruce stopped pacing and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"... And you want me to remain calm…"

J'onzz sighed, "I've already spoken to the queen…"

"Oh God," Bruce hissed. "I'd like to not get my balls ripped off…"

"Stop being so damn dramatic Mr. Wayne," J'onzz continued. "Hippolyta said, 'That Diana suffered from a fall and that's how she got the cuts on her arm…."

Bruce looked up at J'onzz face puzzled.

"Come again," Bruce asked.

"The princess didn't say anything about being attacked by Mr. Kent," J'onzz added. "So will you please calm down…"

J'onzz pointed to a door to his left.

"He's still out cold,"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Like I care about his damn feelings…"

J'onzz stood to his feet and placed his knuckles down on the desk in front of him.

"You should," J'onzz said coldly. "He's the last of his kind Mr. Wayne. What we know about his species is basically hearsay…."

"Stop making excuses for him Dean…"

"I'm not Mr. Wayne," J'onzz snapped. "I'm merely saying that there's still a lot about Mr. Kent we don't know."

"And that's why you should send his big blue ass back to that farm…"

"Or I let him stay here and let him explore his powers safely," J'onzz replied. "I'm the boss here Mr. Wayne. I'd like for you to try and remember that."

Bruce rolled his eyes before he turned to leave.

"If he attacks her again,"

"Have more faith in him Mr. Wayne," J'onzz interrupted. "You might be surprised."

Bruce flung the door open.

"He has to prove I should," Bruce said as he left J'onzz alone in his chambers. "I'll keep the kryptonite knuckles with me until I do…"

J'onzz shook his head as he watched Bruce slam the door behind him.

"Oh my head…"

J'onzz heard Clark mumble from the room beside him. Swiftly he rushed into the side room on his left.

"Why does it hurt?" Clark asked as he sat up.

"Bruce punched you with some Kryptonite," J'onzz said.

Clark looked up at Dean J'onzz still holding his head.

"Welcome to Themyscira Mr. Kent," J'onzz added with a smile.

"Welcome to where…." Clark asked.

"Do you remember what happened last night Mr. Kent?" J'onzz asked.

Clark closed his eyes and sat there for a few minutes. J'onzz reached out with his mind and called out to Clark.

"Clark…"

"That smell…." Clark replied.

"What smell?" J'onzz asked. "Did a smell bring you here?"

Clark's voice in his head seemed ten thousand miles away. It echoed around J'onzz in a sea of darkness. J'onzz saw a flash of the princess.

"Mine…." Clark growled.

Clark's growl forced J'onzz to stumble backwards and out of his mind.

"Did I…" Clark muttered softly.

J'onzz watched the muscles in Clark's face relax. He had realized what he'd done. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"J'onzz …" Clark muttered.

"The princess is fine Clark," J'onzz said as he picked himself off of the floor. "

The sadness in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Why don't you take a shower and change," J'onzz continued. "You'll feel better, plus you have to meet…"

"You aren't sending me back home?" Clark asked.

"No," J'onzz replied. "You need a safe place to test your powers. I've already spoken with the queen about your situation. She wants to help…"

"Why would she want to help me after what I did?"

"Well that's for another day Clark," J'onzz replied with a nod.

He leaned his bald head to the right.

"The shower's is over there,"

"I'm sorry J'onzz…" Clark said as he stood to his feet.

J'onzz didn't reply. Clark's heart sank.

…..

Clark's point of view

As I walked away from J'onzz all I could hear was Bruce's voice ringing in my ears…

"Serve you right Kent…"

I'd heard enough to know that I'd really fucked up this time. Bruce had every right to knock my block off. As I stepped into the bathroom I saw a tiny pool of water in the middle of the room. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the water. The water was warm and soothing. Waist deep into the pool I sat down on one of the steps.

"What have you gotten yourself into Kent," I thought to myself.

I flew halfway across the world to basically snatch up a princess. I looked down at my hands. Their reflection in the water shimmered in the sunlight streaming in from the window. She felt so tiny in them. I'd never felt like I'd needed to hold someone so close before. The thought that I had hurt her…

"Shit," I cussed. "I better try and avoid her from now on for her sake."

Writer's Corner: Sup guys! Sorry for the delay but its the end of the semester and I had 3 10 page essays to get done. Now that I've down to just editing I'm able to post a little. Just know that once the semester is over I'll have more time to post. Aka don't look for much until the second week of May.


	26. Chapter 25

**XXV**

"Burn,"

That's all I could think about as I entered the car. I wanted this world to go up in flames around me. That smirk on his pale grey face infuriated me. With the Cat's Den burning behind me, I couldn't shake the feeling that his grey ass had won this round. He lost a worthless son but he got close to what I…

"No she can't be mine," I thought to myself.

Thump… thump…

The sound of her heart filled my ears. Its rhythm matched the one that was filled with fear. He caused her to fear.

"Damn him!"

Again the smirk on his face flashed in my mind. It slowly unfurled upward, keeping time with the sound of her heartbeat. Entering the car I smelt the fear oozing from the Amazon. I couldn't contain the rage that filled me. It burned deep from down in my core and was boiling up into my eyes. My vision was consumed by blood red film.

"Boss…"

In the faint reaches of my mind I heard J'onzz trying to reach me. I knew what he wanted to say. His formal tone gave him away.

"I can't," I thought.

I couldn't offer her any comfort. Not like this. Not with my eyes seeping molten fire. What sane person would seek comfort from a savage beast. As I closed the door once I was inside I kept my head forward and took a deep breath.

"You are in control Kal," I breathed in. "Calm your rage…"

As I breathed in and breathed out, out of the corner of my eye I watched Arthur's mouth move. He mouthed my name yet I found myself unable to pay attention to him.

Thump, thump…

The rhythmic thumping of the Amazon's heartbeat fueled my rage.

"Boss you might want to..." I heard Arthur's voice invade my head.

I growled low, "Don't..."

Arthur immediately sat up straighter in his seat. If I ignored J'onzz I'm sure as hell was going to ignore the damn fish boy. I wasn't in the mood to hear whatever he had to say. I didn't need either of them to tell me what the Amazon's heartbeat had already told me. Without turning my head, my eyes found their way to the rear view mirror.

"Don't look at me…." I prayed to myself.

I didn't want her to see me like this. Barely holding on to my flames. I held my breath as my eyes saw her with her knees in her chest. Her breaths were shallow. Whatever that grey piece of shit said, what she just did or the sight of the burning Cat's Den had her had freaked her out. A part of me felt guilty for her getting caught in the middle of my power play with Darkseid. She was innocent.

"Just take us home," I said over my comlink with Arthur.

He nodded.

As Arthur took hold of the wheel I pulled my gaze off of the rear view mirror as a soft whimper left the Amazon's mouth.

Thump, thump….

The urge to glance back at her consumed me as I continued to listen to her heartbeat. As the car turned on I turned off my super hearing. I tuned out the sound of her by replaying Darkseid's words over and over again in my head.

"Till we meet again... till we meet again..."

Darkseid's gravelly voice was enough to drown out the soothing sound of her heartbeat. As Arthur drove us, I felt J'onzz reach out to me once more.

"Clark…" he called.

I cringed as I heard him call me by the name that those people gave me.

"...Talk to me kid..."

"Using that name to get my attention now J'onzz?" I asked coldly.

"It got you to talk, did it?" J'onzz replied.

I sighed. He felt the rage swirling within me. I wasn't in the mood to talk about what had just happened. He made a mistake, everyone does. Selina has always been a snake and J'onzz has always had a blindspot for finding the 'good' in people. Hell, his 'blindspot' for kindness saved my life. Without him I'd still be locked up in that fucking barn in Kansas. He's a good man and probably the only person around me who actually gave a shit about me.

"It's fine J'onzz," I replied, with a sigh. "You try and see the good in people, even for those who don't deserve it…"

"Like you?" J'onzz voice cracked. "I should have been more mindful of Selina and her loyalties. My lack of oversight put your woman in danger…"

His voice was firm when he called the Amazon mine. She clearly wasn't, she was too pure to be anything to me.

"It's been a long day J'onzz," I said, interrupting him. "Just prepare my hookah for me."

"Getting high won't…" he said.

My eyes shot back the rear view mirror. Her head was still buried in her knees. Her whole body moved with every breath she took. She looked so fragile.

"Don't…" I muttered to myself as I fought the urge to reach out for her.

I need a smoke immediately.

"It won't make those feelings go away Clark…" J'onzz added. "It's ok to feel something for her…"

"J'onzz don't press your luck," I growled. "I've killed two people today. I'd hate to make it three…"

"Having someone to care about will make you stronger…" J'onzz said.

"I am strong enough to kill Darkseid when the time comes," I laughed, but my voice was darker than usual.

My laughter couldn't hide what I was feeling from J'onzz. My annoyance was evident.

"When has absenstaning ever made anyone stronger?" J'onzz asked.

He had a point, but she was off limits.

"We're here…" I heard Arthur's voice.

As the car came to a complete stop I swiftly left the car and rushed inside my compound. I made my way up to the 'white room'. Bursting into the room a slammed the door closed.

"You don't need this…" I heard J'onzz voice say in front of me.

He stood in front of me with a massive lead chest in his arms.

"I'll tell you what I need," I hissed at him as I took the box from his grasp. "Now leave me."

J'onzz bowed his head and left me. I waited for him to close the door behind him before I walked over to the lone white couch in the middle of the room. Taking a seat I placed the box beside the hookah. I opened the box to a glowing piece of Kryptonite. I broke off a piece and took into my hand. Closing my fist I crushed the Kryptonite between my fingers until it was dust. I poured the dust particles into one of the hookah compartments and turned it on. I waited a few seconds before I brought the pipe to my lips and relief.

The hot Kryptonite laced smoke filled my lungs. I took a long deep breath as my whole body started to relax. The sounds around me started to blend together in a nonsensical hum in the back of my mind. I leaned back against the couch and stretched my arms across the back of it. Peace finally. I took another puff. I held in for a couple of seconds.

Thump, thump...

My eyes shot open as I exhaled and there she was. She wore one of my shirts, that reached halfway down her thighs. Bye Rao she was beautiful. Slowly I started to exhale. It took her a minute to realize that I was staring at her. She panicked and started to rush back outside of the room. Immediately, I rushed out of my seat. My body moved on its own and collided into her. I grabbed hold of her hand that was resting on the doorknob. I pulled the door closed behind her.

"Amazon..." I growled, slurring my words together..

The wall cracked around the door frame. We were alone. I towered over her as I looked down at her.

I pulled her in close as I grabbed her by her tiny waist.

"Mine…" I growled as I pressed her body up against mine.

She engulfed my senses.

"I belong to no man or god," she said.

I leaned my head down to hers. She tilted her head up to look me in my eyes. She stared up at me defiant. Her eyes traveled down to my lips. I licked them.

Thump, thump…

Silence filled the room between us. She searched my face as the green smoke of Kryptonite filled the room. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of smoke. Tilting my head up to the sky I exhaled and brought my head back down to her.

"I am neither," I answered.

The last stick of common sense tried to get my body to stop the words from leaving my mouth by it failed.

Thump, thump, thump…

Her heart rate tripled and I finally broke. I leaned down and claimed her lips for my own. As our lips met I pulled back immediately. I felt her breath on my face. Looking down at her lips I'd bruised them.

"Leave me before I do something I'll regret Amazon," I growled.

I took several steps away from her. Her chest heaved up and down as she watched me take another deep breath bringing the green smoke into my lungs. She took a step towards me, but I couldn't allow her to get any closer. I let the fire burning inside fill my eyes. I blasted the wall right beside her head. She stood there without flinching.

"I won't break," she replied.

I sighed, "But I break everything."

I turned my back to her. She stood there for a moment before she finally walked out of the room. She closed the door and stood there.

"Shit," I growled.

J'onzz was right, I did care.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter XXV

Day 14

I thought I saw Ultraman in the hallway today. It was the first time in 14 days. Lunchtime had crept up on me. I left my 'quarters' as I'd done so for the past two weeks and then I saw him. He was floating in the open atrium in the middle of the building. His head was angled up towards the sky as his whole body basked in the midday sun. There was such a look of peace about him as the sun caressed every inch of his skin. At that moment he looked like a sun god. As those words formulated in my mind, I suddenly felt a hot hand press down on my shoulder. Oh, no… I knew who had overheard my thoughts

"I meant no disrespect…" I muttered under my breath.

The molten hand pressed down even harder on my shoulder. A soft whimper parted from my lips.

"Brother…"

"What you meant has no bearing on what your thoughts actually did," his voice hissed.

"Forgive…"

My brother sighed, "It never had to be this way…"

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him, the sun god Apollo, my elder brother. He stood behind me. He's gaze was locked on Ultraman, but his face was blank. The gods were unpredictable. Especially, anyone who chooses to walk the earth. They never did without reason.

"You are safe here," I tried to reassure myself.

I repeated those words to myself over and over again, but the searing pain built back up in my shoulder. I bit down on my lower lip to keep myself from screaming. Apollo's heat grew closer behind me.

"Look at him sister," Apollo hissed into my ear as his hand grabbed me by the throat from behind.

The warmth from Apollo's breath and touch scorched the back of my neck.

"He's weak," he added as he tightened his grip. "I've seen your dreams dear sister... What can that boy do to protect you from Darkseid?"

Apollo pressed his body up against mine. His hands wandered my body. The sensation of pleasure wasn't there. My flesh crawled. As he brought our bodies together I elbowed him in the gut and took a step away. As I created some distance between us he met my actions with a smirk.

"Feisty," he growled.

I rolled my eyes.

"How long are you going to keep this up Apollo?" I replied. "I've made my choice…"

13 nights...

It had been 13 nights since Ultraman had J'onzz remove me from his bedroom. J'onzz carried me outside of Ultraman's room while I was asleep. The next day when I woke I was in a different room. He had moved me to the farside of the Ultraman's complex with my brother Apollo lying next to me.

"A choice made under duress isn't always the wisest sister," he hissed.

"I wasn't in duress!" I replied coldly.

My voice echoed off of the walls. Apollo reached out for me and brushed my cheek. I took another step back from him, but he followed.

"I remember these tears," he cooed.

"They were because of my sisters dying…"

Apollo laughed coldly, "You can lie to yourself but not to me. I know how badly they treated you sister…"

"Now it is you that lie…" I replied.

The air around us grew extremely hot. Apollo's pale flesh turned as black as night.

"You know father kept things from me!" he hissed back. "If I'd known I would have…."

Apollo took a few deep breaths as his hue turned back to normal.

"You speak as if I knew father or his ways," I replied. "He left me to fend for myself. I don't know him."

"And for that I am sorry," he said as he once more reached for my face.

He held my gaze to his. His eyes lacked the warmth of Ultraman's. Even in his rage there was something behind them that made me feel safe.

"I am the head of our family now and I will make this mess up to you Diana, I promise," he added.

Promises… What are the promises of a god to me?

"My choice has been made brother," I reiterated as I brushed away his hand.

I turned my back to my brother and returned my gaze to Ultraman. Apollo growled as the sun above started to dim.

"I am the only one who can get you out of that foolish deal your mother made with Darkseid…." Apollo hissed.

Apollo's words hit me like a ton of bricks as the atrium turned completely dark.

"My mother would do no such thing," I snapped.

I turned around to look at my brother but he had vanished. Apollo's laughter surrounded me.

"Your mother was more like our father than you know," he cackled into my ear. "Darkseid equals power and your mother craved..."

Those he was out of sight I felt him smile behind me. As he spoke I turned around in a circle looking for him.

"You know I am right Diana," he added. "Just accept that I am here to help…"

Suddenly I stopped and our eyes met. Ultraman standing before me. The rage in his eyes was clear.

"Did he..." he growled.

I shook my head, "No…"

"Get your things," he said coldly. "You're coming with me…"

"Where?"

"My room…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter XXVI**

Day 1

My hash words lingered in the air as I sat there in my loneliness. Only the sound of her footsteps echoed as she moved away from me. I casted my eyes up to the ceiling as I brought my pipe up to my lips. I needed to block out the sound of her so I took a long drag. The intoxicating burn of kryptonite filled my lungs like a mighty wind. I held it in, allowing it to penetrate every fiber of my being. With every passing second, time about me slowed as the sound of her footsteps dimed to silence.

Calm…

Peace…

They finally came as I exhaled after god knows how long. The sweet burn of my lungs… Ahhh pain…

"Ultraman..."

My eyes opened at the sound of J'onzz voice splitting through my head. Through the green fog of kryptonite his voice rumbled like a crack of thunder. It bounced off my nerve endings sending a shiver down my spine. I knew what he wanted. He'd moved the Amazon from my bed. However the high part of me just wanted to embrace the burn. I told a breath. Something in the untainted air smelt different.

"Had that much time passed?" I thought.

I tried to speak but my words became lost in the smoke.

"Not... now," I finally slurred.

"... I've done as you asked but..."

I growled as J'onzz continued to speak, shaking the walls about me. The word 'but' infuriated me. My old friend saying 'but' meant something was off. The peace and calm that the Kryptonite had granted me, I couldn't allow it to be ruined by whatever he had to say. War was coming and I needed to prepare. In this moment, I needed a release. Since sex wasn't on the menu, I took another deep breath of the green smoke. I leaned my head back against the couch as I heard J'onzz voice continuing to drone on.

Staring up at the ceiling the faint sound of her heartbeat reached me. She was so close. I could just…

"I need you to focus Ultraman," J'onzz added but his voice was overtaken by the sound of her heartbeat.

"Shhhh," I exhaled.

I heard J'onzz cuss in my head. A sound that gave me great joy.

"There's someone in…"

In my hazy I lingered alone in the darkness. As the green puffs of smoke engulfed me I closed my eyes.

Thump, thump…

Her heart fluttered…

"Sun god..."

I heard a voice echo around me.

"Leave… me old … man..." I slurred as I waved my hand in front of my face.

Something cold and brittle suddenly grabbed me. My eyes shot open as a blast of fire came from my eyes. A deep cackle surrounded me.

"Aggression… good..." the voice added. "I can work with that…"

In my haze I looked around the room and found myself alone. Rage filled me. I felt something in my presence that I could not see.

"Show yourself…." I growled.

"In time…" the voice answered back. "Now tell me Sun god, how badly do you want her?"

His words rattled through my soul. I took a step back as I tried to shake his words from my mind. However, the further back I moved the louder the words became. I placed my hands on either side of my head and screamed. The voice merely laughed.

"Who's asking?" I asked as I looked from side to side.

"One who cares about her," the voice replied from behind me.

As the voice spoke an outline of a man took shape out of the corner of my eyes. I turned to face the male shaped shadow. It resembles an older man frail yet his blacked out eyes burned with fire. He stood before me with a bronze cane in his hand. The cane was placed in front of him with a Greek helmet as its hilt.

"I am Ares, Sun god," he said with a soulless grin. "You have served me well…"

"Served him well?" I thought

Whether it was my high or something else I knew that creature before me spoke true. Ares slowly walked towards me as the words left his mouth. The air about him smelled of blood and rotting flesh. With each footstep he left a trail of bloodied footprints behind him.

I opened my mouth to speak but Ares lifted his hand to stop me.

"All the blood that stained your hands," he continued as his bony hand grabbed my face. "I dare say, you have proven to be an efficient weapon, but my time is limited. Just answer me this Sun god, do you desire her, yes or no?"

The old Ares forced my gaze to remain locked on him. Even with the fire still burning in my eyes he didn't move away. The old god smiled.

"There are others who desire her as well Sun god," he said. "Other who are right under your nose…"

I growled, "Darkseid…"

Ares raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"I see you've chosen your vessel, brother…" Ares added with a scoff.

The god's words began to blend together... Chosen vessel? What was going on?

"Enough!" I growled.

I swatted the god's hand away. He laughed as my hand went clean through his.

"Keep that tamper if you wish to keep the Amazon for yourself Red Sun," he added as he appeared to my right. "You're going to need it."

I turned to meet him but once again he vanished into thin air. Only the cackle of his voice remained. It moved past me and headed down the hall. Stumbling to my feet I followed the sound of his voice. My drugged body hit the wall opposite the door.

"Come along Sun god'," he laughed.

"Stop calling me that…"

"What are you then?" Ares interjected as his voice moved further and further away from me. "Don't make me laugh, Sun god, Darkseid is a man who desires to make himself a god…. But you, you are not man enough to do the same?"

Ares's words fueled my rage and calmed my green haze. I used the corridor walls to hold myself up and followed where his voice led me. I walked for what seemed like an eternity until…

I found myself standing in a doorway.

"Are you man enough to kill a god?" Ares asked as I felt his boney hand on my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder in shock. I was standing in front of her. She was fast asleep

"I don't kill…" I replied

Ares smiled, "Look again Sun god…"

I looked back over to Diana. She wasn't alone. There was a pale man knelt beside her. He gently brushed a dark curl away from her forehead. My gripped down hard on the door frame, crushing it between my fingers. Suddenly, the pale man's eyes met mine. They bored right through.

"My queen," he cooed.

The pale man leaned down and placed a kiss onto the Amazon's lips. I felt myself lung forward but Ares stopped me.

"Not yet Sun god," he said. "You aren't ready to handle him."


End file.
